Even More To Love
by MorgieSan
Summary: Third installment of this impromptu little series. No need to read the other two, but "Even Writers Get Bored" is first, and then "Even On A Good Day." This is all about the fluff. T Rating for safety.
1. Week 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Notes: Welcome to the official sequel... even though the last story ended up being a sequel anyway. I truly had not planned on writing 4 chapters of fic for that one, but it just sort of happened. I'm going to keep up my habit of dropping easter eggs. It was fun in the last couple of stories to draw in those outside homages. So, it might not be every chapter, and it might be super subtle or even completely unrelated to Castle. I dropped a couple Fringe nods in "Dinner and A Movie" in the last story. Keep your eyes peeled!

This story will probably be slower to update than either of these last two were. I will be birthday celebrating, and copyright law studying this week. I'll do my best to not leave you guys hanging.

Kate groaned in the bed, and rolled onto her back. She was stiff and tired and sore and on empty. Food. She needed food. She needed to sit for that. She tried to push herself up, and failed. She sank back into the bed.

"Hey... you're awake," Castle came out of the bathroom and leaned over her, "you hungry?"

"Starving," she smiled, "can you help me sit up?"

"Yeah," he wrapped his arm under her shoulders and pulled her up, with his other he stacked the pillows behind her for support, "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything," she smiled.

"You got it," he paused at the bassinet and gently scooped up the seven pounds of sleeping infant it held, he handed her to Kate, "I got you a present."

Kate smiled and accepted the baby, "Just what I wanted."

"I thought you might," he kissed her forehead again and trailed a finger down the baby's cheek. He tore himself away long enough to go find something for Kate to eat.

"Hi, Emily," she whispered moving the baby to rest in the crook of her left arm. She drew her right arm out and brushed her hair back behind her ear, "Are you glad to be home? I really don't like hospitals, so I'm happy to be home. I know I've told you at least a hundred times in the last week, but I am so very happy to see you," the baby started squirming around and tuning up to cry.

"Shhh, shhhh," Kate tried to sooth her,

"Stars shining bright above you.

Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'.

Birds singin' in the sycamore trees,

Dream a little dream of me..."

She smiled as Emily began to settle, but continued to sing to her,

"Say nighty-night and kiss me," she kissed her forehead,

"Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.

While I'm alone and blue as can be.

Dream a little dream of me..."

She smiled and trailed off as the baby stilled back into slumber. Cuddling her close Kate leaned further back into the pillows and watched her sleep, she was so content that she didn't even notice when she started to hum the rest of "Dream A Little Dream."

Rick noticed, he stood in the doorway with the plate watching her be blissfully unaware of everything outside of her little bubble. He'd been free to watch her a lot the last few days, when she was holding Emily she didn't seem to notice, or perhaps care, that his once creepy habit was back in full force. Reluctantly he broke that fourth wall, and came to the bed, "I made you a grilled cheese."

Kate looked up at him, "Thanks. Sit?"

"Where else would I go?" He slid into the bed next to her and held the plate in his lap. He figured he was probably going to have to make an unfair trade to get her to eat, because she was wrapped back up in her little world before he had even hit the mattress.

"Have I told you I love you today?" she asked turning her attention to him.

"Not in the last fifteen minutes," he kissed her, "Am I going to have to play dirty to get you to eat?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to feed yourself or make me fight you for it?"

She passed him the baby and snuggled into his side, "I'll be good."

"Good," he looked at the baby, "Mark my words, Emily, we will _never_ hear Mommy say those words again."

Kate laughed and pulled the corner off of her sandwich, "Don't listen to him." She stayed snuggled into his side, alternating between chewing her sandwich, ripping pieces off, and just watching. After ten minutes the sandwich was gone, and was half asleep on his shoulder.

"You'll be more comfortable if you lay down," he moved the plate to the side.

"I don't want to lay down," she yawned and straightened up, "I want to go downstairs. Watch a movie."

"We can watch a movie right here."

"I'm tired of being in a bed. The doctor said it would be good for me to try and move around some. Please?"

"I can't argue with that," he slid to the edge, and stood up, "but you will let me help you down the stairs and to the living room."

"Fine," she ran her fingers through her hair, scrunching her nose at the dirty feeling, and scooted to the edge, "and maybe later we can talk bathing."

"Bath," he placed Emily in her bassinet and helped ease Kate up to standing.

"As long as there is shampoo and soap involved, I really don't care," she wrapped her arm around his side.

"I'll get you settled, and then come back for her," he waited for her to nod. Once she had he led her down the stairs to the couch.

She sat down and leaned her back against the armrest, "I'm fine."

He quickly made the round trip to get Emily, "What kind of movie do you want to watch?"

Emily's only response was to blink and yawn.

"I think that sounds like a better plan," he headed back down and placed her in his wife's waiting arms.

"Well, hi there, pretty," Kate pressed a kiss to Emily's cheek, "Did Daddy wake you up?"

"She was awake when I picked her up, thank you very much. I asked her what she wanted to watch but she didn't seem to care," he placed his hands on the armrest behind Kate, and leaned over her to watch Emily.

"Something brainless, and quiet."

"Chick flick?"

"You are so funny," she turned her head up and shot him a dirty look.

"I didn't mean it like that. They usually aren't loud, and they usually have a thin story. No hard thinking required. I'm digging the hole deeper again aren't I?" He moved toward the movie cabinet. He popped in _The Princess Bride_ and turned the volume down before sitting next to Kate. He reached over to stroke the side of Emily's head, "We're gonna start you off early with the good stuff, okay?"

Emily just yawned in response.

"I can see your attention is piqued," he laughed and pulled the blanket from the couch behind him. He covered Kate's legs and settled into watching them. He listened while Kate explained the movie to the little girl, watched while she fed her, and after the baby was sleep again he took her for some well deserved cuddle time.

"She looks so tiny when you hold her," Kate moved so that she was sitting next to them. She gave Emily her finger and smiled when the little girl latched onto it.

"She is tiny."

"I think I'm ready for that bath. You stay here," she kissed his cheek, "I promise to yell for you if I need any help."

"Help?" he leered.

"Don't even go there," she stood up and stretched trying to loosen her tired and achy body for the trip back up the stairs, "I probably won't come back down."

"We'll be right behind you," he looked up and watched her until she was up the stairs. He looked back at Emily, "What do you say we bother your sister? I think she is just now getting out of class, and I bet she would love to see you."

Emily didn't stir.

"It's okay," he got up and moved upstairs, "we can bother her later. When you are feeling a little more chatty."

He settled her into the bassinet, and opened the bathroom door to check on Kate. With covered eyes he entered, "Everything okay in here?"

"I'm just fine," she whispered right into his ear, "I'll be even better if you'll let me out of here."

He uncovered his eyes and turned to face her, "That was sneaky."

"That's why I'm the cop."

"You smell like cherries."

"Non sequitur."

"Good comic strip."

"Let me out."

He stepped aside to let her through, and she crawled back under the covers in bed. "You want anything else to eat?"

"Not right now, but I would be opposed to spaghetti later."

"I can handle that, just let me know when you are ready," he got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You've been so tactile since we got home. I'm not complaining, but does this stem from Meredith thinking you were strange again?"

"No, I just can't keep my hands off of you," he grinned and kissed her neck, "Maybe a little bit, but with her it was more because I was always taking care of Alexis."

"I can promise you that you will _never_ have to worry about that," she rolled around until she was facing him, "The more time I can spend with her the better."

"Well," he pulled her closer, "I'm glad we're in agreement."

Kate kissed him and drifted off to sleep again.


	2. Week 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Notes: Each chapter title will indicate Emily's age. How is everyone? I had a good birthday. It did result in a standalone fic for you guys! Sort of a crappy note for you, sorry. Un-beta read chapter, all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Kate twirled her finger around her hair and chewed on her lip. She looked at the bag, trying to remember if she packed it all. Castle startled her as came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You've been through that bag eight times, it's packed," he turned her around to face him. He pulled her hand from her hair, and used his thumb to gently pull her lower lip from between her teeth, "You've got everything."

Kate nodded, "I know," she looked over at the little girl strapped into her carrier. "I'm just nervous," she admitted quietly.

"You have no reason to be," he held her face between his hands to make her look at him, "trust me. I've done this before, so I can speak with a certain amount of authority here," he said gently before placing a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled and stepped back, "Okay." She turned and zipped the black and white bag. Kate grabbed her shoes off of bottom step and sat down at the table to slip them on.

"I called down, already," he started tentatively. She looked up warily and gave him a look that commanded him to continue speaking. "Luthor is on duty down there, and he's already started pushing them back. He had someone bring the car around, and when we get down there you are going to get in first," she started to protest but he continued, "Emily goes in, and then me. Once that door shuts behind me you can breathe again. The base is already installed," he kneeled in front of her and took her shaking hands, "and it's okay to cry. They are going to hound us until they get bored, or they get their picture of her. It's stressful. When Alexis was little... You don't want to know how many times my mother had to dry my tears."

Kate leaned forward and rested her head on top of his, tears slipped down her cheeks and Rick pulled her into the floor with him. He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back, "Let it out."

"It's just a doctor's appointment," she choked out between sobs, "why does it have to be a three ring circus?"

"Because I am mildly interesting," he tilted her head up, "they won't be close though, not this time, and not for a long time. He has pushed them way back down the block, and across the street. No one to grab at you, or her."

She nodded again, and tried to even out her breathing, "They need new hobbies."

"Yes they do," he wiped his thumbs across her cheeks to dry her tears. He gave her a kiss, "We need to go."

"Yeah," she let go and hauled herself out of the floor. She went to the nearby mirror to assess the damage. She cleaned up where her mascara had run, and turned back to him. "I'm ready." And she was, she'd steeled herself for it the minute he kissed her.

Castle pulled himself out of the floor, and held Kate's coat open for her, "Emily is all ready to go, Just need to cover her up in the elevator."

She let him help her into her coat, and grabbed the diaper bag, her purse and the blanket laying on the table, "Lets do this."

Castle slipped his coat on, and picked up Emily's carrier. He lead her out of the loft and into the elevator, "Kate?"

Kate looked up at him from where she was wringing her hands in the blanket, "Yeah?"

He grabbed the edge of the blanket, and she let go, "It'll be okay. I love you," he kissed her, and covered the baby up.

"I love you too," she squeezed his hand when the doors slid open.

Luthor approached them, "The car is right out front, the driver is already inside. No one is close, that Leslie woman said you'd be hearing from her about this."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Surprise, surprise."

Luthor laughed, and pushed the front door open. He ushered the family out, and in one fluid motion slipped around them and opened the car door. The screams had already started, the questions were flying, and the separate clicks of all the shutter buttons combined to sound like a far off swarm. Kate climbed into the back of the car, and moved all the way to the other side. Castle ducked in with the carrier, and between the two of they quickly got the baby secured into the base. He climbed in and as the door shut all of the outside noise was gone.

The driver turned to face them, "We secured?"

The adults nodded as they clicked their seat belts into place. The car lurched forward as they began the short journey to the pediatrician.

Kate peeled the blanket down to check on Emily. She smiled when she saw the baby's bright blue eyes staring up at her, "Hi there."

Emily yawned, blinked, and shifted her focus over to her father.

He took Kate's hand, and laced their fingers together, "We made it."

"We did," she smiled at him, and tucked her hair back behind her ear, "Can we always keep them pushed that far back?"

"When she is with us, always," he kissed her knuckles.

"I can live with that," Kate nodded turning to look at Emily, "because for a very long time anywhere I go, you will go."

The baby blinked and started to sink into slumber as the car's movement lulled her.

"Pretty sure I told you this once before, but it bears repeating. You plus mama bear mode equals _incredibly_ hot," he nodded.

"Poor choice of words. 'Bears repeating?' Really?" she teased.

"That was a good one right? Cos of the repeating bears," he grinned.

Kate shook her head and laughed quietly, "What am I going to with two children?"

"I think I've proven quite well that I'm not five all of the time," he deadpanned.

"Yes, sometimes you're six," she shot right back.

"Exactly," he leaned across the carrier and kissed her.

The car slowed to a stop, and the driver spoke, "I'll be waiting right out here for you when you come out."

"Thank you," Castle nodded and pulled the trigger to unlatch the carrier from the base. The driver got out and helped Kate out of the SUV. She grabbed the bags and moved around to wait by Castle's door. He quickly exited the vehicle and pulled the car seat out with him. In no time at all they were upstairs, and checking in.

"I'll need you to fill all of this out, and just bring it back over here when you're done," the nurse handed a clipboard over to Castle.

"Got it," he smiled and went to sit with Kate. He quickly filled out all of the paperwork, and only interrupted Kate when he needed her to sign, "I need your signature."

Kate looked up from the carrier where she had been watching Emily sleep, she quickly scribbled her name on the line he pointed to, "That was fast."

"Practice," he stood and carried the clipboard back over.

Kate watched him. _This suits him._

Turning he cocked his eyebrow at her, once he was sitting back at her side he spoke, "That's creepy."

She chuckled at him, "That's my line. I was just thinking," she paused, "about how much this suits you."

"What does?"

"Being a father," she matched his smile with her own. They settled back to wait, both watching Emily.

"Castle?" The nurse stuck her head out, and they caught her attention, "We are ready to meet this little one, if you would like to come on back."


	3. Week 3

Disclaimer: If I owned them, this show would NEVER go off the air. It would be on until Nathan and Stana were old and dying.

Notes: Just saw "Waitress" for the first time today. Asdfdfigjdfgs NATHAN, seriously? Everyone needs to go see this movie. Everyone. It's just amazing. A beautiful, beautiful film. I'm going to try and train myself to start using "Rick" instead of "Castle," because it's beginning to feel silly to me. It's probably going to take a while to do, and you'll probably be seeing a higher Castle to Rick ratio for a while to come. As always, this is going up with only a cursory edit.

Easter egg in this one. :)

* * *

"Shhh," Kate made the same lap around the ground floor of the loft she'd been making for the last 2 hours. She'd done the same thing most of the day yesterday. Emily was having none of it. She held the baby closer and gently started to rock her while she walked. "Shhhhh, come on..."

Emily calmed for a minute, and in that brief minute Kate saw the light. Then Emily kicked it back in full force. Kate continued her circling, her shushing, her rocking. Nothing seemed to be helping. When her husband came back into the room with the phone she immediate went to him and handed the baby over, "I need to sit down, now."

"I just got off the phone with Dr. Devlin's office. We can take her in now, but he thinks it's just colic," he rubbed the baby's back, "do you want to stay here?"

"No way in hell," Kate got down off of the stool she had climbed onto after he took the baby, "I'm guessing Alexis never had colic?" She pulled her back into a messy bun, and grabbed her shoes to slip on.

"Never," he handed the baby over to her and went to grab her traveling things. He helped Kate get the baby secured, and made a beeline to the door with her.

"Rick?" Kate asked still standing by the table.

"Huh," he turned a confused look on his face.

She simply pointed to his bare feet. He met her halfway and she took the car seat and bag. He quickly rejoined her and they made their way to the lobby. It took them about thirty seconds to realize there was still a crowd outside waiting for their first images of the baby. They cut left and went out a service entrance. It dumped them out in the parking lot, but with quite a walk to the car.

"Stay right here, I'll bring the car to you," he stopped her before she could step off the stoop. She nodded and he made the long trek. He was in the car, but he wasn't fast enough. A group of _them_ rounded the corner, and spotted Kate. _They_ went toward her.

She backed against the door and tried the handle, it was locked. She didn't have a key to open it. Emily sensing her panic increased her crying ten-fold. Castle wasn't going to make it back to her in time. He pulled up just as the first of the group got their with their cameras and questions. All the color drained from her face, and she stood stuck. Just then the door behind her was pushed open, and a hand gently pulled her back inside.

"It's me," Luthor spoke a little out of breath, "I got back here fast as I could when I saw them moving. I'm just not made for running any more."

Kate nodded mutely, and jumped when her phone rang, she sat the car seat down and searched for the pocket in the diaper bag her phone was in, quickly finding it she answered, "What just happened?"

"They saw me, I want you to go back to the lobby, I'll be around there in a minute," he was edging his car forward slowly so he didn't hit anyone, "You'll have to be fast, they will be right behind me."

"Okay," she hung up and stowed the phone, "Thank you, Luthor."

"Anytime," he nodded and picked up the car seat for her, "I assume he's going to be meeting you, so what say we get ready for him, and get you out of here double time?" He escorted her to the lobby, and when he saw Castle pulling around the corner, he led them out and got them into the car securely in about fifteen seconds.

"Thank you, Luthor," Kate shook his hand and gave him a grateful smile. She shut the door, and Castle quickly pulled away from the curb.

"I'm sorry, the saw me, and they were off and running," he glanced into the back mirror to see that both of his girls were in fact okay, "How did you get back in?"

"Luthor, he said he ran with them, they were just faster," she looked out at the traffic ahead of them, "She seems to like car rides. It's the first time she's been quiet all day."

Castle stole another look back at them in the mirror and smiled when he caught Kate's eyes, "Alexis liked riding too," then he focused back on the road, "I had to take nightly drives around the city for the first six months of her life."

"So, that's why Alexis is so wonderful. A daddy who would, does, and did do anything for her," Kate smiled and gently rested her hand on Emily chest. She was using the contact to comfort herself more than anything. After several minutes she broke the silence, "Are we overreacting?"

"No," he parked in the small lot outside the office, and turned to look at her, "not at all."

"Good," she climbed out and pulled the car seat out with her. Emily started her crying again, and really hit it full force when they were in the doctor's office. The other parents in the room shared a collective look of 'You poor souls,' and went back to minding their own children.

They sat in the far corner after Castle checked them in, and quickly set about trying to sooth Emily once again. The rooms occupants slowly changed, until it was their turn to go back. Once in the exam room a nurse did a cursory exam, and went to get Dr. Devlin with a nod.

Kate began her gentle rocking and shushing. Sometimes it was back and forth sometimes side to side, but she just kept moving, and shushing.

"Well, if it is colic, you are already off to good start on settling her," the doctor spoke as he entered the room, "I thought I told you all I didn't want to see you for another month?"

"She had other plans," Kate replied never stopping.

"Babies so often do. You say she's been persistently crying?" he rolled the stool over to where they were sitting, and took a seat, "May I take a listen?"

Kate unwrapped her while the doctor warmed the stethoscope, "She cried off and on all day yesterday, and today it started all over again."

"Well, her lungs sound good. Has she been eating well?"

"Yes," Kate nodded.

"It's just crying though right? Nothing else unusual? Vomiting, maybe the cries sound painful? Has she been lethargic any? Fever?"

"Nothing."

"Well, the good news is, that you've already figured out how to calm her. This is just a simple case of colic, not that anything is simple. Keep doing what your doing right there. I'm not going to prescribe any medicine at this juncture, we can revisit that if this continues. In the meantime Im going to teach you the five S's, and these will be useful even after the colic goes away, okay?"

Both Rick and Kate nodded at him, "May I?" He hold his hands out for the infant, and Kate gently handed her over. "The first is swaddling, which you've already done, just remember to not overheat her. She needs to move her legs too, so don't bind her," supporting her head he gently turned Emily so that she was laying on her side, "this works too. Don't place her on her back when she is like this, either her side or on her stomach, those are more soothing. Shushing or any kind of white noise will help," he rolled Emily back onto her back, "Do you have a pacifier?"

Rick pulled one out of the bag, and handed it over, "She keeps spitting them out at home."

"Ah," he took it, and tried to get her to take it, "in that case, try a clean finger. I'm not going to do that, but she's less likely to spit that out. Finally, the swinging motion you were using while rocking her, keep that up. Babies like to move, and this is all about comforting her. If this gets worse before the night is up, take her into a steamy room, no more than ten minutes, and rock with her; if you do have to do that bring her back tomorrow. Colic comes and goes as it pleases though, and you may be doing these things, for a few days, a few more weeks, or months." Emily fell silent in all of this and quickly succumbed to the sleepy feelings she'd worked up.

"Months?" Rick squeaked.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Castle," he gently handed the baby back to Kate, "You two will survive this though."

"Thank you," Kate smiled relishing the silence that was in the room.

"Thanks," Castle echoed.

"Hopefully I won't see you all for another three weeks," he smiled and filled out a few lines on the chart.

"Hopefully," Rick smiled at his little girl.

"Take a few more minutes if you like, and Jessica will take care of you at the desk," he nodded and quietly exited.

Rick dropped his forehead onto Kate's shoulder, "How are we going to get back into the building?"

"We, are going to trick them."

"How?"

"We're going to call Luthor and have him meet us at the back door, and I'm going to get out with her and go in. Then you'll go in the front with an empty car-seat, and trick them."

"Do all of my theories really sound like that?"

"Most of the time," she grinned.

"I think it might work, but why don't we both just sneak in the back?" He lifted his head up to look at her.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Look who just turned five," he teased. He kissed her and got the car seat ready for Kate to put the baby in. He then called his building to rope Luthor into their plan.


	4. Week 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Notes: Utter mush follows here, because guess what! Our dynamic duo have survived their first month as parents. Woohoo! Thanks to Hallow for making decisions on this fic for me. She set a birthday for us, and that means the next fic is going to be HALLOWEEN. Drop your costume suggestions in the reviews for me. Remember, it has to be Castle worthy!

* * *

Kate pulled the door open, "Dad!"

"Hi, Katie," he pulled her into a hug.

She pulled back, and let him into the loft, "Come in."

Jim entered and shrugged his coat off. He hung it on the hook by the door, and turned back to his daughter, "How are you, Katie?"

"I'm tired," she laughed, "but good. Do you want to stay for dinner? I was just making some spaghetti, nothing special. "

"I would love to, do you need any help?"

"No, I was waiting on the water to boil, everything else is going," she checked the pot.

"Hi, Jim," Rick was upstairs and coming down the hall with the little pink bundle.

"Hi, and there's my girl."

"Geez, give a guy a grandchild and suddenly you get replaced," Kate leaned against the counter and gave her dad a fake pout.

"Oh, did I not tell you? That's why I was keeping you around," he teased right back before giving his daughter another hug, "You'll always be my girl Katie, you just have to share now."

"I can live with that, Dad," she hugged him back. Kate turned back to the stove and added the spaghetti noodles.

Rick came down the stairs and stopped by Jim, "I'm guessing you came to see her."

"Not my only reason," he accepted the little girl, "I can't believe she's already a month old."

"I know," Kate leaned against the counter and watched.

"She looks more and more like you everyday," Jim looked up at Kate.

"Thank you!" Rick said from next to Kate, "Every time I say it she rolls her eyes."

She elbowed him and laughed, "Whatever," she pushed off the counter to go check the pasta.

Jim looked at his granddaughter, "Those two are something else."

Emily laughed at him. She reached her arms up and placed her hands on his chin. She continued to make her little baby sounds, the coos, the gurgles, the grunts.

"Exactly," Jim nodded at her, eliciting another laugh, "You'll be fine though. You've got me to watch out for you, and Alexis. Martha too."

"Don't count on my mother," Rick said quite seriously, "She raised me."

"Be nice!" Kate thumped his back, and went around to the other side of the counter and sat on the stool next to her father, "I think she looks like Mom."

"Katie, I hate to break it to you, but you look just like your mother, and I mean just like," he have a her warm smile, "You should see some of her baby pictures."

"I have, and I don't see it," Kate reached over wiped the lone eyelash off of Emily's face.

"Watch the steam," Rick strained the pasta in the sink. Emily laughed. Everyone smiled at her.

"I love this so much more than the colic," Kate tickled Emily, getting her to laugh again.

"She got that from you," Jim looked at Kate, "Your mother and I didn't sleep for three months. Three long, loud, cry filled, stressful months."

"Gee thanks, Dad," Kate hopped off the stool after planting a kiss on his cheek. She got plates down out of the cabinet, and sat them on the counter. Together she and Rick plated up three meals. She sat one in front of Jim, "My turn, hand her over."

Jim made a fake show of griping before handing Emily over, "Taking a man's only grandchild away... Tsk, tsk."

"Eat your dinner, Dad," Kate called from the living room. She settled onto the couch with the baby. "It's just you and me now," she cooed. Emily gave her a big smile. "What are we going to do with you, huh? You are getting way too cute for your own good," she shifted herself and Emily around to get into a more comfortable position for nursing. Emily latched on and quickly began to eat her fill. Within thirty minutes the girl was full, and being burped. Kate fixed her clothing and rejoined dinner in the other room.

"You didn't eat mine did you?" She stood between her father and husband.

"Nope," Jim took the baby back, "I wouldn't let him. He did say something about dessert though, so hurry up and eat."

"Such a nice dad," she rolled her eyes and went to get her plate. She settled in next to Rick and quickly devoured her mostly cool food.

Rick kissed Kate's cheek and got up to let her eat in peace. He opened the freezer and pulled out a container of ice cream.

"Sundaes?" Jim asked.

"Better," Castle grinned, "best milkshake you will _ever_ have."

"They are very, very good, Dad," Kate took her clean plate to the sink where she rinsed off all the dishes to place in the dishwasher.

"I'll be in the living room," he took his granddaughter to go bond in relative quiet.

Rick grabbed the rest of the ingredients and the blender, "You're quiet."

She started the machine, and hopped up onto the counter to watch him, "You weren't talking."

"I wasn't was I?" He stopped mid scoop and came to stand in front of her, "I'm sorry."

"Why? I was enjoying it," she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Should've known," he kissed here again and went back to his scooping.

"Probably," she grinned.

He dumped all the ingredients into the blender, sealed on the lid, and set the machine to whip. He got down three glasses while the milk was shaking, and waited for the right time to stop the blending. He switched the machine off and poured their desserts.

Kate hopped off the counter and grabbed the whipped cream, "Open your mouth."

Rick turned and complied, and when she squirted the whipped cream in her own mouth he pouted, "What was that for?"

"Fun," she topped the glasses with whipped cream and handed him the can.

"It was mean," he squirted his mouth full, put the can away, and took two of the glasses.

"I'm so sorry," she gave him another kiss, and picked up the third glass. She entered the living room and heard the tail end of a story her father was telling Emily.

"And that, Emmy, was why we couldn't celebrate Easter for three years. When you get big enough, we can give your mommy a giant chocolate bunny. You'll laugh when she jumps."

"For that, you don't get a milkshake. The bunny was creepy," she handed him the glass she had and sat next to him.

"It was creepy, but you went overboard on the fear," Jim took a drink of the shake, "Wow... this is good."

"I told you," Rick sat down next to Kate and handed her the other glass.

"Biblically good," Jim took another drink.


	5. Week 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: Welcome to baby's first halloween. :)

* * *

Rick had decorated the loft three days ago, but with each day since then Kate seemed to notice something new or just more. His parties, decorations, and plans really were over the top. She looked down at Emily who was sleeping in her arms, "Daddy, is nuts."

Kate heard the vibrating sound of her phone on the counter and went over to answer it, she hit the speaker button, "Hello?"

"Scooby-Doo."

"What?"

"For, Emily."

"You want to dress our baby up as a dog."

"I thought you would appreciate it more than a clown or a princess."

"Rick..."

"How much do you trust me?"

"Right now? Not too much," she picked the phone up and took him off of speaker, "Why do I need to trust you... That's perfect... Okay, okay, I'll see you soon."

"Daddy found you the perfect costume," Kate smiled down at the sleeping baby, "You are going to be so cute."

Emily stirred lightly but snuggled closer without ever waking.

"You're right, you already are cute," she stroked her cheek and looked over at the door, "Who is that knocking at our chamber door... Oh God, you're dad finally got to me." She walked over and pulled it open, "Lanie, what are you doing here?"

"Melting down."

Kate backed off from the door and let the frazzled M.E. in, "Why are you melting down?" She followed Lanie into the living room.

"Javier."

"What did Esposito do? Or not do?" Kate put Emily into the swing in the corner and then sat beside her best friend.

"It's his costume choice."

"What?"

"Zombie. He wants to dress my baby up as a _zombie. _My baby _girl_. I'm ready to strangle him."

"He can't be serious..."

"Oh he is. He went so far as returning the costume I got for her. I'm gonna kill him dead," she threw her head back on the couch.

"Lanie, go home. I'll take care of this," She stood and went for the phone.

"I love you, girl," Lanie drug herself up and to the door, "Hey, Castle."

"Hey," he entered behind her an sat the costume bags and watched her blow by him, "Bye Lanie."

"No, Esposito, you listen to me... No, shut up... Yes, I did just say that... Lanie just left here... She's pissed..." Kate turned and waved at her husband, and pointed to the living room and mouthed 'Emily' to him, "No... Esposito that _is_ an entirely inappropriate costume for a baby... Especially a girl," she hissed the last part, "Javier Esposito you listen to me right now, you are going to take Lanie and that little girl and find a costume the two of you can agree on. If I see that baby is a zombie, and Lanie hasn't killed you yet I will... Yes I just threatened you... Good...Goodbye."

"What do you think?" Rick came back in carrying his little pixie.

"Oh... look at her, and the wings! Oh my goodness."

"I got you Wendy."

"And you'll be Peter Pan," she rested her head against his shoulder and watched the little stare up at her father expectantly.

"You got it," he kissed her and then Emily, "Party starts in two hours, do you want to start getting ready now or can I?"

"Take her wings off, and let her nap. I get mirror time first though," she grabbed the other two costume bags from the living room and followed him up the stairs.

"Mommy is gonna curl her hair, you won't be able to reach it tonight," he spoke to the baby, "Will you be okay with that? I'm going to have a hard time with it."

"Is Alexis coming?" She passed him to get into the bathroom.

"Yeah, she and Ashley were going to stop by another party then show up here," he watched her plug in the curling iron.

"Good, I want to see her," she came to sit beside him while the iron was heating.

Castle lay Emily in the middle of the bed and surrounded her with pillows, "She was looking forward to seeing you and Emily. I've been replaced."

"You have not," she teased.

"I have," he acted hurt, Martha would not be proud, "I'll just have to learn to deal with it."

Kate went back into the bathroom, and set to disappointing her husband. She was leaving the curls fairly loose, her hair just didn't do like Wendy's did. She turned mid curl, "Go check the oven! I totally forgot."

"On it!" he ran downstairs and pulled the dish out of the oven, it wasn't burned, it had just hit perfect.

Kate scooted as close to the door as she could so she could watch Emily while Castle was gone. When he came back up she moved back toward the plug, and had her make-up done and hair curled and ready to pin back in about an hour.

"You look so pretty..." he handed her the bag that her costume was in and leaned back in his costume.

"You look a little ridiculous," she grinned taking the bag and heading back into the bathroom.

"Love you too," he turned around and watched the sleeping baby.

A few minutes later Kate exited the bathroom again, this time in costume, "So, what do you think?" She gave him a twirl.

"Wow," he stood and crossed to her, "You look amazing."

"Really?" She asked honestly.

"Really," he nodded and kissed her, "Really, really. Really, really, really. Really, really, really, really."

"Thank you, Peter," she gave him a kiss and checked the clock. "Time to go finish getting ready," she went down to the kitchen to finish setting up the food.

Cast- Peter cake down carrying Tinker Bell and her wings, "Can I do anything to help?"

"No, mostly done," she smiled at him, "You just need to put your punch out when they get here."

"I can do that. You want Tink don't you?"

"Yes," she nodded, "but I get her as soon as everyone gets here."

"Here," he handed her the baby, "I want a picture anyway," he attached Emily's little wings and went into his office to get the camera.

"Daddy and his pictures," she cooed at Emily who laughed in response.

"Smile," Castle came back in and held the camera up ready to get his shot.

Kate shifted Emily around so she was facing Castle, and then she smiled. Once he got his photo she spoke, "She's not going to love this whole party thing."

"Probably not," Castle moved toward the door at the sound of the knock, "It's not time yet, do you think Lanie killed Esposito?"

"Doubt it."

"Point," he pulled the door open, "Tiger Lily! And you brought a Lost Boy with you."

"Hi Dad," Alexis hugged her dad and made a beeline for Kate and Emily, "Oh... she's so cute. Look at her little wings and the little shoes...Can I see her?"

"Yes," she handed Alexis the baby and greeted Ashley, "Hi there, Curly."

"It amazes me that you know which one he was," Castle said turning to look at her.

"You do know I read."

"Yes."

"It wasn't a question," she turned back to Alexis, "You make a wonderful Tiger Lily."

"Thanks, you're a dead ringer for Wendy."

"Yes, keep telling yourself that, Lex. It might just come true."

"Hey, I have it on good authority that all you need is to believe. Maybe a little pixie dust, but mostly just believe."

"Did he tell you to say that?" Kate pointed to Castle.

"No, I've read Peter Pan too though."

"They really are a lot alike," Ashley noted next to Castle.

"Yes, scary isn't it?" Castle looked at him.

"You don't think it's just been a really long build up to a Halloween trick on April Fools' Day fool do you?"

"No, they're just like that. Always," Castle nodded.

"Okay," Ashley continued, "The other party fell through, I hope you don't mind that we showed up early."

"Not at all," Castle clapped his shoulder.

Ashley suddenly got very nervous, "Sir... Can we go talk in private while they're busy?"


	6. Week 6

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Notes: How you all doing tonight? That's swell.

* * *

Richard Castle was working on his latest Nikki Heat novel. He wasn't making a whole lot of progress. Every few minutes he found himself focusing his attention back on Emily. She was sleeping in the cradle he had set up in his office. Kate had gone to the doctor, and he had begged her to let him keep the baby while she was gone. His plans for playing were cut short, because Emily fell asleep on about ten minutes after Kate left.

He rolled his chair over to the baby and laid his lightly on her belly while she slept, "Mommy should be home soon. I bet she comes right to you, but I won't hold it against her. Anytime I come home I come to see you too."

Emily snoozed right through his little speech. He rolled his chair back to his desk and tried to focus his attention back on _Wicked Heat_, a working title, and it's third chapter. He was startled by the sudden pounding at the front door, and cringed when Emily let out a wail. He scooped her up and stalked to the door. He flung it open, "What?"

"Nice to see you too, Richard," Gina pushed her way in.

"I didn't invite you in."

Gina stopped mid-step and turned to face him, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," he shifted Emily up to his shoulder so he could try and rock her back to calm.

"That's the game you want to play right now?" She stepped right up to him, "With me?"

"Gina, you woke up my daughter. She was having a nice nap, and I was trying to work on my book for you. I'm not particularly happy with you right now, more because of the former than than the latter."

"You're kicking me out?" She crossed her arms.

"I am," he moved to the side and swept his arm out.

"You're funny," she pointed a finger at him and started to laugh.

"I think he said leave," Kate walked into the room.

"Oh no, honey, I don't take orders from you. I don't take orders from anyone," Gina picked the wrong fight.

"Gina," Kate sat her bag on the floor, "please leave."

"Mmm, no. I came to speak with my client," Gina smiled smugly at her.

"Gina, I asked you nicely. Now I'm telling you, get out before I arrest you for trespassing," Kate hung her coat up behind the door, "Call next time. Don't just barge in and," she took Emily from Castle and snuggled her close, "Hi, baby... Don't just barge in and wake people up."

Gina rolled her eyes, "Richard, this conversation is not over. You will meet me tomorrow at Le Cirque for lunch."

"I will call you later tonight," he corrected, "Only person I'm taking to Le Cirque is her," he jerked a thumb at Kate.

"Unbelievable," she muttered, "Fine. Whatever."

"Goodbye," Rick pasted the most fake smile he could muster on. Gina gave him a dirty look and then shot one at Kate who had wandered off into the kitchen with the baby, before finally leaving.

"There you go... Shhhhh," Kate smiled at Emily and continued to rock her. She looked back over at him, "I really can arrest her for you."

"No," he walked over and kissed her forehead, "Not worth the paperwork. But if you just want to shut her down like that all the time, please feel free."

She snorted, "That was fun."

"I thought her head was going to explode," he made little hand explosions next to his face to illustrate his point.

"I think it did," Kate laughed quietly.

"She woke her up," he brushed his fingers through the smattering of brown curls on Emily's head.

Kate bit her tongue, literally, to keep herself from saying the first thing to came to her mind, "Did you work on your book any?"

"I got a chapter done. I spent more time watching her," he rested his forehead against Kate's.

"Do I need to go check your computer for fan fiction?"

"No," he grinned and kissed her, "I did just get an idea though. Nikki is going to take care of one of Rook's annoyances." He went to his office.

"Yes, Em, you're right, he's very strange indeed," she kissed the little girl's head and opened the fridge. Finding a bottle of water she grabbed it, "You want to go back an see Daddy again? Me too." She bumped the door shut with her hip and made her way, quietly, into the office. She sank down into the leather chair and watched him type.

"It really is creepy, I promise to never to never watch you do paperwork ever again," he looked over at her.

"You can't make that promise," she got back up and placed Emily in the cradle, "I know you too well."

"Fair enough," he leaned back as she came around the side of his desk.

She plopped down in his lap, "I missed you," she kissed him.

"Mmm," he smiled after the kiss ended, "I missed you too." He tucked her hair behind her ear, "How did it go?"

"Everything's good. I've been released to exercise, of course I have no desire to go and exercise."

"You could always exercise here."

"Rick..."

"Not what I meant, but now that you mention it..."

She thumped his shoulder and laughed, "What exactly did you mean then?"

"I mean I am capable of watching her for you while you go do your yoga, or whatever."

"You like my yoga."

"I _love_ your yoga," he kissed her again.

She snuggled further into his side, "So, what did you get written?"

"Where did we leave off..." he scrolled up through the document file until he found the beginning of the chapter, "Is that the spot?"

"I don't know, let me see the end of the last chapter," she sat up a little straighter to see the screen.

He scrolled up, "Where we there yet?"

"No, the last thing I think you read to me was the beginning of another tequila fueled night."

"Really? I guess I wrote a lot more than I thought I did," he scrolled back up to the page until he found the right chapter.

Kate snuggled back into his side and closed her eyes, "I guess you did."

"You want a nap?" he stroked her hair.

"No," she looked up at him, "Read?"

"For you, anything," he kissed and turned his chair out to the side. Scooting closer he began to read the newest parts of the novel to her. Somewhere during story time she did fall asleep, but he didn't mind. It wasn't like she was bored. He sat there, fingers tangled in her hair, and held her while she slept.

He somehow managed to stand, and get her up the stairs without waking her. He placed her under the covers and went back down to get the baby. In a matter of minutes he was back again with the baby, and he placed the baby next to her. Dinner could wait, he had some snuggling to do.


	7. Week 7

Disclaimer: Still not mine. :/

Notes: Keeping up with my theme of fluff. In today's episode (Which I am sorry is late, by the way.) we get to find out what Ashley needed to see Castle about. A lot of you were guessing engagement, but no (not yet at least ;)). So, the song I mention is by Train, and seriously it's like perfect.

* * *

"Thank you, sir," Ashley hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. Alexis's father had come through for him.

"Who was that?" Alexis had come around the corner just as he was hanging up.

"You're dad," Alexis replied sheepishly, "I was calling to see if your parents were home."

"Oh... Why?" Alexis clipping the back on her earring.

"It's been a long week, and I thought maybe you'd like to go see them. I know you haven't really had a chance these last few weeks with your class load and I was just thinking that..."

"Ashley, shut up," Alexis gave him a sweet kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Lex," he hugged her tightly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alexis grinned and let him go, "When are we leaving?"

"Um, now?" Ashley released her and grabbed her coat off the hook behind him.

"Best boyfriend ever," Alexis slid her coat on and buttoned it up.

"Nah, I'm just secretly in love with your sister."

"There's nothing secret about it, Ash," she kissed his cheek and picked her bag up, "Everyone is in love with my sister."

"That's true," he grabbed his own coat waited while Alexis slid her shoes on, "Ready?"

"Yes," she took his hand and led him down to her car. For whatever reason that night traffic was 'light' in New York City, the drive that usually took 20-30 minutes only took 15 that night. Ashley practically had to sprint to keep up with his favorite redhead as she entered her father's building.

"Lex, slow down, they aren't going anywhere," he caught up to her just as the doors to the elevator opened.

"I know," she turned to him apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he kissed her nose, "It's cute."

"Guh," she scrubbed her nose, "I hate when you do that. It makes me feel all itchy," Alexis laughed and kept rubbing her nose as they rode up.

"Sorry."

"I forgive you, because I like you," she stopped her rubbing and stepped out of the elevator as soon as the doors had cracked open. She started fishing her keys out after she came to a stop. She pulled the keyring out just as the door swung open.

"Hey, Lex," Kate greeted the girl quietly, smiling as she wrapped the girl in a hug.

"She asleep?" Alexis gave the hug right back.

"Yeah," she stepped aside to let her in, "Hi, Ashley."

"Hello, Mrs. Castle," he started to follow Alexis.

Kate stepped in his way and held her hand up, "Kate."

"Right, sorry, Kate," he nodded when she stepped aside, "Old habits are hard to break."

"Tell me about it," she smiled and shut the door behind him.

"She's upstairs, with your dad, Lex."

"Thanks," Alexis took her shoes off and went up to see her dad and sister.

Kate went into Castle's office and grabbed the envelope off of his desk before returning back to where she'd left Ashley, "Here."

"Thanks," Ashley smiled and took the envelope, "She's gonna be so excited. She didn't even know they were gonna be here until after the show was sold out."

"It happens," Kate smiled, "You might want to go ahead and stash those though. No need to ruin her surprise."

"Right!" Ashley quickly slid the envelope into the inside pocket of his coat.

"So, can I ask you something mother to boyfriend?"

"Go right ahead."

"Is she liking law school?"

"No," he elaborated when he saw the shocked expression on Kate's face, "She loves it."

"Really?"

"Really," he nodded, "She's always busy, but that's part of it, you know? She loves the challenge, and being forced to think differently. She's gonna be great."

"Yeah," Kate smiled up the stairs, "How about you? Still on track for being a doctor?"

"Right now, I think so. Ask me again when they send me into a hospital as a resident," he offered a self-deprecating chuckle.

"You'll be fine, you want anything to drink?"

"Water, please."

"Sure," Kate went over and grabbed a bottle for him out of the fridge and slid it down the island to him.

"Thanks," Ashley fiddled with the lid.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Kate pulled out her own bottle and turned to face him.

"What? Nothing," he answered too quickly for a trained detective.

"Right, and I'm the Queen of England."

"Nice to meet you, Your Majesty," Ashley bowed deeply.

"Funny," she shot him a mock glare.

"You can't tell her, at all. I mean you can't even make a noise," Ashley pulled a little box out of his pocket and popped it open, "I'm gonna ask her at the concert. When they play 'Marry Me'." He quickly slid the box back into his pocket.

"I'm gonna kill him, he just told me you were looking for concert tickets, congratulations," Kate stepped around the counter and hugged him.

"She hasn't said yes yet."

"She will," Kate let him go and sat on one of the stools. She schooled her features when she heard the footsteps above them.

"Kate, Dad says he needs your opinion on something," Alexis came down the stairs, "He wants you to pick an outfit out for Emily."

"Why?" Kate stood and moved to the stairs, "Is he suddenly incapable?"

"Who knows," Alexis gave Kate a hug, "We're gonna go get dinner. Talk to you and Dad tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Kate smiled and watched the pair leave the loft hand in hand.

"She gone?" Castle asked sticking his head out of Emily's room.

"They left, and he's got the tickets. You however have a lot of explaining to do."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You neglected to tell me that he was planning on proposing to her," she crossed her arms and glared at him from the ground floor.

"Oh, right, that... I took it a lot better than I thought I would."

"I know you did," she made her way upstairs, "I think, though, that it won't be as easy when she walks in here two weeks from now with that ring on her hand."

"I don't want to think about that," his face fell for a minute, "We should have ice cream."

"I don't want ice cream," Kate peeked over his shoulder to check on Emily and then drug her husband down the hall to their bedroom.


	8. Week 8

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: Welcome to week eight. :) Baby is two months old now! It's also Thanksgiving. Also, another big thank you to you guys for reviewing. It's makes me feel good. Thanks to Hallow and AlwaysAGryfffindor for their invaluable decision making on this fic. So the song, I know there are a lot of variations on the song, but this is the Bing Crosby version. I have no idea how realistic the promotion aspect is in the NYPD, so just pretend it's legit. I also apologize for the potato thing, but every recipe I looked up for traditional Irish food (except the crubeens/cruibins, which are pigs feet) had potatoes.

(Also: I'm Widget – Brick By Brick totally came on while I was writing this!)

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Kate grabbed a stack of plates and began to set the table.

"Nooooo," he came over to stop her.

"Out of my way. You won't let me help you cook, so the least I can do is this," she went to step around him.

"I know you can, but I want to do this," he stepped into her path again.

"Quit being an ass," she moved around him again and sat her quarry on the table. She then went to arranging all the place settings.

"You like it," he went back to the stove.

"Your ass? Yes. You acting like an ass? Not so much," she came back for the silverware and set it all out neatly.

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," she kissed his cheek and wrapped an arm around his side.

"Emily still sleeping?" He put his free arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah," she shifted backwards when he lifted the lid of the pot in front of her.

"If she was going to get sick she would have already," he replaced the lid after a quick stir.

"I... know that," she moved over to the sink to rinse off some of his dishes before loading the dishwasher.

"She got her shots three days ago," he wiped his hands off on the towel, turned, and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"I know, I know, I was there. Listening to her cry."

"I was too," he turned her around in his arms and tipped her chin up to look at him, "She doesn't hate us."

"I know. I'm just worried about today," she got up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"She'll be fine," he hugged her tighter, "Do you want to know how I know this?"

"You know I'm going to run off with her at the first sign of over stimulation."

"Exactly," he kissed her gently, "Wait, no. That isn't why I knew that."

"Then why?" She turned her head to the side and cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"She's never leaving your side. Unless it's to see me or Alexis."

"Fair enough, but I probably will run off with her at some point," rested her head on his chest for a moment, "Okay, go back to your cooking."

"Okay," he kissed her head and went back to the stove.

"I'm going to go get changed," she went up, but rather than heading toward their room she went to the next door to check on Emily. Rick turned up the baby monitor on the counter just a little bit louder.

Emily smiled and laughed when she saw her mother, and she grasped a lock of her hair when Kate leaned over the crib to see her.

"Hello there," she picked her up, "Can I have that back?" She worked to untangle the little fist from her hair, she finally gave up, "Okay, you can have it for just a minute."

Kate walked over to the closet with her and pulled the outfit she'd set aside for today, "Are you ready to get your pretty dress on?"

Emily gazed up at her with wide blue eyes.

"I swear you like getting dressed," she smiled and took Emily over to the changing table. She gently put the baby down, and got her to let go of her hair.

"You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine," Kate sang as she unsnapped the buttons on Emily's sleeper.

"You make me happy,

When skies are gray," she slid Emily's arms and legs out of the outfit and laughed when the little girl grabbed at her newly freed feet.

"You'll never know dear,

How much I love you," she rested her hand on Emily's stomach hold her still while she undid the buttons at the collar of the little gray cotton dress.

"Please don't take my sunshine away," she dropped a kiss on Emily's forehead, and pulled the dress off of the hanger.

"The other night, dear,

As I was sleeping," she bunched the little dress up and stuck her hand through the neck. She gently lifted Emily's head and guided it through the opening at the neck.

"I dreamed I held you in my arms,

When I awoke dear," she grinned at the little girl when her eyes were visible again, "Hi!" Emily cooed and smiled.

"I was mistaken,

And I hung my head and cried," she pushed Emily's little arm through the sleeve.

"You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine," she pushed the other arm through.

"You make me happy,

When skies are gray," she buttoned up the neck snaps.

"You'll never know dear,

How much I love you," she slid the pink tights off of the hanger and tickled Emily's belly.

"Please don't take my sunshine away," she took one of Emily's legs and slid the tights on.

"You told me once dear,

That you really loved me," she repeated on the other leg.

"And no one else could come between,

But now you've left me," she scooped the little girl up and worked the tights the rest of the way on to her.

"And you love another,

You have shattered all my dreams," Kate wrinkled her nose at that line, "You haven't shattered any of my dreams."

Emily cooed.

"I know, I'm not done," she kissed her as she grabbed the soft little baby brush off of the dresser and began to comb Emily's hair.

"You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine," she made a little part on the left and brushed her curls away.

"You make me happy

When skies are gray,

You'll never know dear how much I love you," she placed the brush back on the dresser and lay Emily back on the changing table. She grabbed the little cherry blossom hair clip, and pinned the little curls back from Emily's face.

"That's right, Please don't take my sunshine away," she picked her up again, "Look at you, so pretty."

She continued humming the melody as she turned up the hall to get herself changed. She walked into the closet, "So baby girl, we got you all dolled up, but what is Mommy going to wear? Hmm?"

Emily smiled.

"Just as helpful as your father," Kate nodded very seriously at the girl.

Emily laughed.

"You are him," she snuggled Emily up on to her shoulder and perused the rack for something to wear. Finally settling on jeans she grabbed a black t-shirt and one of her (Rick's) favorite green cardigan. She sat Emily in the middle of bed and made a little pillow fortress for her, "Don't you go anywhere, I will be right back." She slipped into the bathroom, laughed at herself for thinking Emily cared, and changed. She came back in to the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"We forgot your shoes," Kate tucked her hair behind her ears.

Emily was half asleep.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it's still nap time," she picked the little girl and cradled her in her arms as they made their way back up the hall. She grabbed the glittery silver shoes off of the shelf, and carried them over to the changing table. Kate gently lowered the baby down and slipped the shoes on her feet. She smiled as the baby's eyes slipped shut for the rest of her nap.

"Hey..." Rick whispered from the doorway, "You look good. I'm going to go grab a shower and get dressed. Lex and Ashley are already downstairs."

"Okay," she picked Emily up and made her way down.

"Hi," Alexis gave her a hug, "I know we're early, but I couldn't wait to see you guys."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Kate hugged her back and turned to Ashley, "Hey."

"Hi," he stepped closer to Alexis, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Kate gently transferred the baby to Ashley. Then she watched him like a hawk. Ashley was actually pretty good with babies.

"She's getting so big, I can't believe it," Ashley did a little dance with her.

"You really are trading me in for a younger model aren't you?" Alexis teased.

"Never," he quickly responded.

"Lex, do you want to help me get some of this food on the table?"

"Sure," she followed Kate over to the dishes that needed to be placed and they quickly got everything but the turkey over, "We'll leave that for Dad."

"Leave what for me?"

"Turkey," Kate replied going over to answer the door, "Hi, Dad!"

"Katie," he gave her a hug, "Where is my little ladybug?"

"Love you too, Ashley has her right now."

"I'm sorry, Katie. I guess I have been a little obsessive," he smiled and pulled her in for another hug.

"It's okay, Dad. I don't give her up if I don't have to. Come on in," she moved aside and just as she went to shut the door she heard Lilly Ryan calling to her.

"Aun K, Aun K," Lilly was running as fast as she could up the hall with a little stuffed animal. Kate bent down and picked her up.

"Hi, Lil!" She turned to Kevin and a very pregnant Jenny, "Hey guys, come on in. We almost have everyone now."

"About that, Esposito called me and said don't want for him and Lanie. They wen't to Lanie's parents, and they apparently won't hand Natalia back over," Kevin helped Jenny take her coat off, "He also said don't kill him, because they will be by later."

"I won't kill him," Kate rolled her eyes and shut the door.

"Aun K, ubby?" Lily asked holding up the bunny in her hand.

"You have a bunny! It's very cute, Lily," Kate moved her to the other hip and went further into the apartment.

"No. Ubby."

"It's for Emily," Jenny replied, "She wouldn't let it go."

"Oh, is ubby bunny or Emily?"

"Bunny, we think," Kevin responded going to join the males and Alexis that were crowded around Ashley.

"Pyay, Omma," Lily stretched her arms out to Jenny.

Jenny took her and went into the living room with her. She pulled a couple of toys from her bag and left Lily playing, "Everything smells amazing."

"I didn't cook any of it, which is probably you won't die when you eat it," Kate chuckled.

"You're a great cook," Jenny shook her head.

"I always ruin holiday meals. I always have. They either burn, or I undercook it. That's what he is for though."

"I wish Kev could cook. The man actually _burned_ ramen noodles the other day. He let the water cook off. I had to through out the pan."

"That's just sad," Kate shook her head and then turned to the door, "Excuse me."

Kate pulled open the door to find Martha on the other side, "Hello, darling!"

"Hi, Martha," Kate moved aside and Martha glided in and right over to her son. Kate closed the door and immediately someone else was knocking. She pulled it back open, "Captain? What are you doing here? Happy Thanksgiving."

"I don't mean to intrude, but I just got the go ahead to offer this to you."

"Come in."

"No, I really can't the wife and I are on our way to her parents place in Montauk."

"Oh, okay. What offer?"

"I'm asking you first, but I would like to move Karpowski up. Ryan and Esposito are being being bumped up next week, they don't know that yet so don't you go telling them..."

"Lips are sealed."

"I want to put Karpowski on their team."

"I still don't see what this has to do with me, sir..."

"Are you opposed to the idea of being a Lieutenant, Detective?"

"Sir..."

"Jenkins is moving to the 8th. Chief said I had ten days to find someone to promote from within, or they were opening the position up city wide. I'd like for you to take the spot. It's a desk job, with more stable hours, and I'm not going to stop you from hitting the field with the boys if you want. Think of this is a birthday present, a week late. You can take the weekend on this. I need to know by monday morning though."

Kate stood there slack jawed, she finally regained her thoughts enough to speak, "You're offering me a promotion."

"I am," Roy nodded, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"A good promotion."

"Yes," the smirk was getting bigger.

"A less dangerous job."

"Definitely. You'll be doing a lot of coordinating, planning, 't' crossing and 'i' dotting."

"I can be home more."

"Yes," his smirk was morphing into a smile.

"I'd like the job, Roy," she didn't have to think about it, she just had to make sure she heard him right.

"I thought you might," he squeezed her shoulder, "I'll let the Chief know first thing Monday. You'll probably receive the notice and the promotion before your leave is over. After that, Jenkins will get you set up before he takes off."

"This isn't all hinging on me is it?"

"No, Phillips, at the 8th, won't be stepping down until the new year."

"Okay, then. Keep me informed I guess."

"You got it," he nodded and turned back down the hall.

"Something wrong?" Rick came up behind her.

Kate shut the door and turned around, "No. I just got a promotion."

"What?"

"Shhh," she held her finger up over her lips, "Lieutenant. Ryan and Espo are getting bumped up next week, and he's moving Karpowski to their team."

"What about you?"

"I still to get to boss them around," she leaned up and kissed him.

He loosely wrapped his arms around her, "Ryan told me we would be two short, you ready to eat?"

"Yes, and I want my baby back," she looked around his side.

"I think she wants you back too," Rick let her go. He watched Kate go over and take the baby from her father then disappear upstairs. She was back a couple minutes later and everyone sat down to eat.

"Ungee Ick?" Lily asked from her spot next to him.

"Yes?"

"Tatoes?"

"I made some extras just for you," he gently tugged the girl's pigtail, and scooped some onto her plate.

"Tatoes!" Lily clapped happily.

Kevin turned to Jenny, "Does she have to be _that_ Irish?"

"Shut your mouth, Kevin Ryan. I've seen you put away crubeens," Jenny responded with a shudder.

"Fair enough," he dished green beans onto his plate.

"Anyone still need the dressing?" Jim asked.

"I'll take some more," Ashley said holding out his hand for the bowl.

"Where's the gravy?" Alexis asked, "Oh, thanks Gram."

They went round and round the table, talking, eating, refilling plates, and eating more. Hours after everyone had gone home Richard Castle went upstairs and found his wife knocked out asleep in their bed with their little girl peacefully sleeping on her chest.

"Life is good," he took his pants and button down off and slipped into a pair of sweats. He sat down on Kate's side of the bed and placed his hand on Emily's back, "Did you enjoy your first Thanksgiving?"

Emily snored softly, but Kate stirred.

"Mmm, hey," she yawned and looked up at him.

"Hi, do you want me to take her so you can change?"

"I guess I should put some pajamas on, yeah," she moved her arms so he could get her.

"You can go back to mommy in just a minute," he got up so Kate didn't have to try and climb over him to get up. She was in the closet for all of 45 seconds, and she was still buttoning up his discarded dress shirt when she got back in the bed.

She snuggled under the covers, "Gimme."

"I think you're supposed to say please," he gave her back the baby and stooped down to kiss her.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he climbed into his side of the bed and snuggled close to his girls.

"I think she's perfect," Kate spoke after several minutes of silence, turning her head to look at him.

"I know she is. She's just like you," Rick grinned and kissed her, "Your argument is invalid, whatever it is."


	9. Week 9

Disclaimer: I don't own them, sadly. I do own a jar of Nutella though. :)

Notes: It's December. :) Okay, only in the story, you caught me! So, I know it's weird, but I prefer pineapple juice over orange. That's why Kate is drinking it. Just let me have this one (maybe?) weird thing, please? The pancake thing, some of you may think they sound awful, but these are AMAZING. I love chocolate and bananas together, and I love to make fruit filled pancakes. It hit me one day that I could combine my love of chocolate bananas and pancakes. Use Nutella (I know AlwaysAGryffindor, me and my Nutella again!) instead of syrup, YUM-O. So if you don't like the thought, then pretend he made blueberry pancakes for her.

* * *

"Have a holly jolly Christmas, it's the best time of the year," Castle belted the song into his spatula as he spun in a circle in the kitchen, and stopped when he saw the perplexed expression on Kate's face.

She was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Fixing you a pre-promotion breakfast," he turned back to the stove to check the bacon.

"I could smell that, but why are you singing?" She poured a cup of coffee, and drug herself up onto a stool.

"It's Christmas time!"

"It's barely December first," she took a long sip.

"That's decaf."

"I know."

"Okay," he flipped the pancake in the other pan.

"I hate decaf," she sloshed the liquid around in the cup.

"I know you do," he plated a pancake.

"I know you know," she got up and poured the rest of it down the sink. She rinsed her mug and filled it with pineapple juice.

"I know that you know that I know," he popped another pancake out.

"It's too damn early to play that game," she got back up on her stool and watched him cook. She cupped her palms beneath her chin and leaned on her elbows, "What kind of pancakes are you making?"

"I thought about making chocolate chip pancakes, but then I remembered had an epiphany. They are chocolate pancakes, with banana slices cooked in them. Instead of syrup, I'm thinning out some Nutella. What do you think?" He leaned against the counter as he rattled off his creation.

"It actually sounds pretty good. Definitely not a smorelette," she gave him a lopsided smile and picked her mug up.

"It should be, the test pancake was _amazing_," he gave her his winning smile and turned back to the stove.

"Finish making my breakfast, I need to go take a shower," she took a drink.

"Almost done," he took the bacon out of the pan and put it aside to drain.

"Mmhmm," she watched him work.

He plated the last pancake for her and drizzled some of his Nutella mixture over the top, then dropped a couple slices of bacon on the side, "Breakfast is served," he placed the plate in front of her.

She grabbed the fork and cut a triangle out of her stack of pancakes, "You didn't poison these did you?"

"Nope, saved those for myself," he grinned and fixed his own plate before joining her at the counter, he watched her take a bite, "Well, _Lieutenant_?"

"These are very good," she bumped his shoulder with hers, "I like them."

"I'm glad," he dug into his own plate. They quickly ate their breakfast and she went up to go shower. Rick went to check in on Emily, "Morning, Emmy."

She blinked at him several times and then tuned up to cry.

"Shhh...shhh...shhhhhh," he picked her up, and carried her over to the changing table. He quickly got her into a clean diaper, "Is that better?"

Emily settled a little. A little.

"I know, I know, you want Mommy," he snuggled her in close and made his way up the hall. He poked his head in their bathroom, "You almost done?"

She cut the water off, "Yes."

"Someone wants you."

"I know."

"I know you-"

"Rick, still too early to play that game," she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her before stepping out of the shower.

"One of these days, Emmy, we are going to get Mommy to let me have my fun," he went over to the bed to sit.

Kate emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later in her robe, "I'll only play if I am delirious."

"I can arrange that," he nodded, "Wait, that didn't come out right."

"Daddy, is very weird. You'll have to forgive him," she picked the baby up and looked at her husband, "Shower is all yours."

He kissed her and made his way to the shower. Two hours later they were both ready to go and loading into the car. In no time at all they were at One Police Plaza, and were greeting their friends and families.

"Would you look at how big that one is," Karpowski came over smiling.

"I know," Castle responded proudly holding the car seat up higher.

"I know you know," Kate whispered into his ear before heading off to join the group for a practice run.

"Dad?" Alexis and Ashley came in from the front door, "Did we miss anything?"

"Not yet," he looked around and saw people filing to their seats.

"Right on time it looks like."

"You don't think it'll be too loud in there do you?" he gestured to Emily.

"I can stay out here and keep an eye on her," Ashley volunteered, "I don't mind, and I know you want to be in there."

"Thank you, Ashley," Rick handed him the car seat and looked to Alexis, "You coming with me or staying out here?"

"Go on, Lex. Pretty sure your Mom can only make Lieutenant once," Ashley found a nearby bench and sat down with Emily.

"Thank you," Alexis kissed his cheek and then ran to catch up with her father.

An hour later Alexis joined him on the bench. An hour after that her father joined them. It was another forty-five minutes before the rest of the room emptied out. It only take Kate a few minutes to find her family after that.

"There you guys are," she narrowly avoided colliding with a uniform as she sidled her way up to them.

"Here we are."

"Here, take my seat," Ashley stood and freed up the room on the bench for her.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Ryan said that Jenny made enough food for an army, and invited everyone over to celebrate."

"Oh, really? Man," Alexis pouted a little, "Ash and I are going to see Train tonight or we'd totally go. You'll tell everyone hi for me right?"


	10. Week 10

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: So the last chapter was sort of a bad filler chapter for you guys, and I'm very sorry. I was about half way done when _Set Up_ came on, and then my brain just exploded. I sincerely apologize for shortchanging you all and the story. Can you forgive me? This is basically going to be all fluff. While this _is_ Week 10, it's taking place the day after the last chapter, like directly after. :) So um, it's Sunday in this story I guess.

* * *

Their midnight viewing of _Pirates of the Caribbean_ was boring her. She swung her leg over his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sitting straddle of him she leaned in and nuzzled the space between his ear lobe and neck. Grinning when it got her the desired reaction of a shiver. She continued her ministrations; a teasing kiss here, a nip there, a dart of the tongue. She knew just how crazy she was making him, and she enjoyed it.

His hands wound into her long hair, and his mouth found its way to the little ticklish spot on the hollow of her neck. He latched on. Scraping, nibbling, sucking. She threw her head back and moaned. Fuel for his fire. He freed one of his hands and ran it down her back. When he ran it back up it was under her shirt.

She grabbed his head, "No hickeys." She didn't give him a chance to respond, she brought her lips down to his in a kiss that generated more heat than a nuclear reaction. Her nails dug lightly in at the nape of his neck, and he groaned in response.

He pulled her in close, trying to get as close to her as he could. His hand fumbled with the clasp of her bra as he slid his tongue along her bottom lip. She granted him entrance and his fingers temporarily forgot how to work.

She slid her hands down to the buttons on the front of his shirt and started flicking them open one by one. Each time she popped a button open she ran her finger down the newly exposed skin. His shiver was back. Five buttons in she ran her hands back up behind his neck and pulled.

He leaned further into her kiss. His fingers figured out how to work again, and he once again fumbled with the clasp on her bra. He was getting nowhere.

She broke away from exasperated,"God, what are you all thumbs tonight?" She brought her left hand down and swatted at the arm that was tucked up under her shirt. Once he had removed his hand she did his job for him. In one fluid movement she reached her arm up behind her back and unhooked the bra.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he captured her lips again. He slid his hand back up under shirt and tangled his other further into her hair. He let his free hand roam across her back. Each movement he made had her humming.

She grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and threw herself sideways. She landed, hard, under him on the couch, and never once lost contact with his lips.

His free hand slipped around to the side and began tracing patterns along her ribcage. He could live with the squirming she was doing, but when she finally started giggling... not so much. He pulled his lips from hers, "Something funny?"

"It tickles," she breathed still trying to wriggle away from his hand. The smile spread further and further across her face.

His hand stilled and he pulled it out, "I'm sorry my affection has bothered you."

"Shut up, Rick," she pulled him back to continue kissing him. The white hot passion had cooled into a gentler exploration. She released his shirt and looped her arms around his neck. She nipped at his lower lip.

He growled, very low and guttural.

Kate just thought it was very sexy.

He cupped her cheek and placed a series of soft slow kisses on her lips

He traced the line of her jaw with his finger. Then the lips followed. He trailed his way down to her ear and quickly attacked the pressure point below it. Her earlier admonishments about hickeys long forgotten. The dial was back up to eleven.

She arched her back and moaned. She raked the fingers of one hand through his hair, and the others were busy unbuttoning his shirt even further. She tugged at the shirt to try and pull it loose from his pants. She finally found the shirt tails and searched blindly for the last few buttons.

He grinned into her neck and moved his kisses down to the tiny bit of collarbone that her shirt exposed. This time it was she who was shivering. He went to the other side of her neck and gave the same attention.

She bit down on her lip. Her hands slid under the collar of his shirt and scraped across his back. He groaned into her neck. It made her shiver. Which made him groan again. It was a cyclical exchange of pleasure.

Just as he was about to start back in on the hollow of her neck there was a knock at the door. They froze. Waiting. It sounded again.

"Shit," he pushed himself. Neither one of them is in any real shape to answer the door. His shirt was half tucked in and completely unbuttoned. Her hair was wild. They both wore the tale-tell signs of their kissing on their faces. They were flushed, lips swollen and red. He had also managed to leave a hickey. She would kill him for it later.

Kate sat up and struggled to refasten her bra. Finally getting it fixed she helped him straighten his shirt and button his shirt.

"Which one of us gets the door?" He watched as she pulled an elastic from her wrist and tied her hair back. "Oh... I guess I'm getting the door."

"What?"

"Hickey," he distracted her with his kiss. The knocking turned into keys rattling in the lock.

The front door swung in, "DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! KATE!" Alexis kept her yell low enough to not wake Emily.

All thoughts of sex completely gone, Kate turned just in time to catch the barreling redhead, "Slow down." She laughed and returned the enthusiastic hug.

Alexis stepped back, "Oh god, I was totally interrupting something, wasn't I? I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was just so excited. We left. I just had to come over. It's amazing. It was so sweet. The song came on, and..."

"What was so sweet?" Kate jumped in the very second Alexis stopped to breathe.

"He proposed!" Alexis fought back the urge to squeal so hard her father thought she might combust.

"He did?" He may have thought that she was going to combust, but he definitely knew Kate was right. Now that she had the ring on her finger he was in panic mode.

"Yes!" Alexis threw her hand out and showed them the ring.

Kate hugged her first. Laughing as she bounced in her arms, "I'm happy for you, Lex."

After his moment of shock passed he wrapped both of them into a hug, "I'm so not ready for this. Congratulations, but I am so not ready for this."

"As if, Dad,. You don't have to worry about anything for like _years_. I said I would marry him, and I told him that would be after we both finished school."

He exhaled slowly, "That was surprisingly comforting."

"Could one of you let me out? I need oxygen."

Father and daughter broke away from her at the same time wearing matching expressions, but it was Alexis who spoke, "Sorry. I... I should go. Let you guys get back to um... your movie. I just couldn't wait to tell you all. Love you guys."

"Love you too," they responded as she made her way out and locked them back in.

"I hate it when you're right," he turned her around to face him.

"Freaking out?" She wound her arms back around his neck.

"Yes," he dropped his forehead to meet hers.

"Me too. How do you think Meredith is going to take the news?" She absently pinched at the collar of his shirt.

"Like a fish to water. She's definitely going to have a cow, and then plan the wedding in exactly the way Alexis does not want."

"I was afraid of that."


	11. Week 11

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: HAPPY (almost) BIRTHDAY VELVEEEEEEEETA. So I have this super duper super aversion to "Text Speak" it irritates me to death. Lanie and Kate have inherited this trait. They text in full sentences, without abbreviations, and with some semblance of grammar. So I nearly wrote this out to be the scene from _Waitress_ where Keri teaches Nathan how to make a pie, except with cupcakes. It's gonna be a little similar at one point, but then I make no promises for anything else. So the Chinese that you suddenly find yourself reading is most likely a phonetic spelling, and not a proper way of putting that on paper. It says, though, "Oh, this is a happy development..." It's one of Captain Mal's lines in "Train Job." So, if any of you know Mandarin, and would like to tell me how to properly insert that in here, please drop me a PM or send it in a review. :)

* * *

Kate carefully pulled at the paper wrapper on the chocolate cupcake, whoever had made these cupcakes did a horrible job. They were dry, and crumbling. Not her idea of a tasty treat. Giving up on trying to salvage any of the sweet she dumped it in the nearby trash bin.

"What are you putting in the circular file?"

"One of the cupcakes Lanie brought over."

"Oh... cupcakes?" he edged closer to the box ready to grab one.

"You don't want one. Trust me," she picked at the little crumbs of cake lodged under her nail.

"No good?" he pouted.

"Horrible. I don't know where she got them, but she needs to not do that again."

"Maybe she made them and you just insulted your best friend's baking abilities," he pinned her to the counter.

"Lanie could be a pastry chef if she didn't like dead guys so much," she gave him a cross look.

"Right," he backed off, "Lanie made a bad purchase. Got it. What are they for?"

"Dunno," she opened the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" he peered in over her shoulder.

"I want a cupcake. Making sure we had everything," she checked in the cabinet and then turned to him, "I need you to go to the store."

"But... you're making cupcakes..."

"I can't make them until you get back from the store."

"What do you need?"

"Cake flour," she waited while he tapped it out on the note app on his phone, "chocolate bar... get dark if you can," she waited again, "buttermilk," another pause, "Got it?"

"It's so hot that you don't need a box of cake mix," he kissed her and ran for his shoes.

"Hey, get a thing of cream cheese frosting, and a thing of chocolate frosting."

He added them to his list, "I will be back soon."

"Counting on it," she grabbed the large cardboard box and dumped the remaining cupcakes into the trash. She collapsed the box and stuck it in the recycling. After he left she got out the bowls, the other dry ingredients, and the other utensils she'd need. She then got a pan out, filled it with water and set it on the stove. As an afterthought she pulled out the butter to soften. Satisfied with the prep stage she picked her phone and texted Lanie.

_Thanks for the bricks._

A few minutes later she heard the ping.

_Huh?_

It was getting harder to distinguish Lanie from Esposito.

_The did they come from?_

She chuckled when she got the reply.

_Javi's mom dropped them off. I'm still trying to get back into shape (totally hate you, girl) so I just brought 'em straight to you. That bad?_

She tapped out a quick response.

_They could suck up the Hudson and still be dry._

She turned her head to the stairs at the sound of a cry.

_Gotta go Lanie, I've been summoned._

Kate sat her phone down, and it immediately beeped.

_Since when does Writer-Boy summon you?_

Kate couldn't let this one go.

_Writer-Man. He went to the store. :p _

With one last chuckle she sat the phone down.

_Tell Emmy her favorite Aunt Lanie says hi!_

Kate scurried up the stairs, and picked her baby girl up, "Hey, pretty girl." She hummed a song as she went over to the rocker and sat in it. "Your Aunt Lanie said to tell you hello," she grinned at the baby and tickled her stomach.

Emily giggled and blinked. She started cooing at Kate.

"I know, I know, you don't care what anyone has to say. You only care that they say it to you," she smoothed Emily's curls back. She continued her humming and started to rock. Emily was asleep again in no time, but Kate continued rocking. She lost track of time.

"_Way_ better than cupcakes."

Kate's head snapped up, "Didn't you... How long have I been up here?"

He shrugged, "I've been watching you for a few minutes. I was gone for maybe thirty? So... Wherever the math works in there."

She nodded, "Are you ready for your cupcakes?"

"Hey, I already told you this was way better than cupcakes," he walked from where he was leaning on the doorway over to her, "But... if you are offering..."

"I am," she handed Emily over and stood up, "Don't wake her up."

"Why would I do such a thing?" He followed her out of the nursery and down the stairs.

She finally answered at the bottom, "Why do you do a lot of things?"

"Point," he stood back and watched her work.

She turned the stove on under the pot and waited for the water to boil, once it was rolling she set up the rest of her double boiler. She smashed up the chocolate bar and then dumped the crumbled pieces from the wrapper and into the heated glass bowl, "Can you get the buttermilk out? It needs to be room temperature."

He pulled the jug out of the fridge and placed it on the counter, "Did your mom teach you this recipe?"

"No... I taught it to her," Kate's smile was bittersweet, "She could do anything in the kitchen except bake." She stirred the chocolate pieces and watched them melt down into a thick syrup.

"Where'd you learn it then?"

"My grandmother," she pulled the bowl from the stove with the potholders and killed the heat. She sat the bowl aside to cool, and moved on to her dry ingredients, "Go lay her down."

"Why?" he moved back toward the stairs.

"So I can teach you how to make them," she smiled warmly.

"You should teach Alexis," he responded from the top of the stairs.

"I already did," she turned to watch him disappear into Emily's room. He was back a few minutes later.

He quickly washed his hands, "What first?"

"One cup of the granulated sugar, and one cup of the brown," she waited until he dumped them in, "Whisk them together, until they are blended good."

He mixed the sugar up, "How's that?"

She leaned in. "Looks good, now..." she picked up the pastry blender, "two sticks of the butter," she stood to one side and watched him carefully unwrap the butter.

"In the bowl?" At he nod he dumped them in.

She pulled the bowl over and began the rather tedious process of creaming the butter and sugar, "We could use the mixer for this part, but I don't like to."

He wrapped his arms around and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Again, with the hot thing."

"Give me your hand," she stopped and waited for him to comply. Once it was there she placed the blender in his hand. Then wrapped hers around it, "It's a pretty easy motion, but your arm gets tired fast," she started moving their hands.

"I bet," he allowed her to lead his hand. He stopped when she let go.

"Try on your own," she leaned back into him and watched as he worked, "Look at you, you're a natural."

"I have a good teacher," he kissed the side of her head.

"Let me see how soft it is," she took the blender back from him and tested the mixture. "Okay, time for the eggs and the chocolate," she traded the blender for the whisk, "When I tell you to add one egg at a time."

"Got it, he picked an egg up and waited for his command.

"Okay," she started stirring as soon as the gooey mess hit the mixture, once it was stirred in well she asked for the next egg. She repeated this process until all four eggs had been added.

"Now what?"

"I need you to mix two cups of the cake flower with one teaspoon of baking soda. In another bowl I need you to mix one cup of the buttermilk with one teaspoon of vanilla," she started stirring the melted chocolate into the bowl.

"Just leave them sitting?" He started measuring and mixing his ingredients.

"Yeah, preheat the oven for me? 350 degrees," She scraped the sides of the chocolate bowl to get it all into the batter.

"Done," he wrapped his arms around her again.

"I need one third of the flour mixture," she waited while he slowly dumped the mix out, "Okay, that's good." She stirred the flour until it was all blended in.

"More?" he picked the bowl up again.

"No, buttermilk this time, add half of it."

He sat the bowl back down and grabbed the buttermilk mixture, he poured half into the bowl, and watched her stir it in, "Now more flour?"

"Now," she moved the whisk to the other side so he could pour, and then she blended. He poured in the rest of the liquid ingredients after she stopped.

"I'm catching on," he grinned.

"You are," she stopped and waited for the last of the flour. Once it was all blended together she stuck her finger in the bowl.

"I think you're supposed to eat the leftover batter, not the batter itself."

She pulled it out, "Geez, just a taste test," she offered him her finger.

He gladly accepted the offering and cleaned the batter off of her finger, slowly, "That's really good."

"Good," she grabbed her own bite with another finger, "I need to get the pans ready. I can't do that with you stuck to me."

He reluctantly let her go, "I love you."

She smiled as she pulled out the cupcake trays, "I love you too."

"Here," he pulled the cup liners out of the cabinet behind him and handed them over.

"Thanks," she quickly dropped each silicone liner in and turned back to him, "Each cup gets one leveled off ice cream scoop. She demonstrated one for him, "Got it?"

"Yes," he slowly but surely got the other 23 cupcakes measured out, "How long in the oven?"

"I'll check them in twenty minutes," she pulled a jar of peanut butter from the cabinet and scooped some out into the tub of cream cheese frosting.

"You can do that?" He placed each tray in the oven.

"Yes," she blended the icing and peanut butter together and offered him the fork, "You can do just about anything to cream cheese icing."

He cleaned it off, "You are so cool."

Kate laughed and sat the tub aside, "Now we clean the bowl."

They made quick work of what was left in the bowl, and then started washing everything. They got done just in time to check the cupcakes. Kate grabbed a toothpick, opened the oven and stabbed the cupcake with the highest peak.

"Murderer!" he joked.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out the toothpick, it was still a bit gooey, "Not done yet." She closed the oven and dumped the toothpick in the trash, "Close though."

"I can't wait to eat these."

"Sometimes I forget you're just an overgrown child," she chided.

"You love me that way."

"Yes, I do," she smiled and sat two cooling racks up on the counter.

"Go ahead and pull them out?"

"Yeah," she waited for him sit the pans on the racks, "Will you survive for another twenty minutes without cupcakes?"

"It's possible, why?"

"They have to cool before you can frost them," she lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not _that_ impatient," he sat at the counter.

"You are too," she sat beside him.

"Not," he quickly tickled her side.

She yelped and jumped off the stool, "That was uncalled for." She put distance between them and watched him warily.

"I'm sorry," he slid of his stool and walked toward her with his arms outstretched.

She smiled and hugged him, "Just don't do it again. I'd hate to have to get rid of these cupcakes before you can even get one.

"I will be on my best behavior."

"I'll remember that," she went and checked the cupcakes, "Get your finger out of that frosting Richard Castle."

He pulled the digit back, "Sorry."

She stood guard over the cupcakes and frosting. He eventually went to his office and moped the remainder of his twenty minutes away with a quick authoring of some Nikki and Rook fan fiction. He got so engrossed in his story, that she brought the cupcake to him.

"Here's your mountain, Mohammed," she placed the cupcake next to his laptop, "What are you writing?"

"Nothing," he grabbed the cupcake and peeled the paper away.

"You were writing, what was it again? Nooki smut? Weren't you?"

"It wasn't smut this time. Nikki was teaching Rook how to make homemade bread."

"Seriously? How... domestic."

"Says the woman who just made cupcakes... from _scratch._"

"Yeah, but bread is way more involved. A lot more time, and you need to knead, and then letting it rise..."

"Wait, wait, wait. How am I just finding out these things about you? We've known each other for how long? And we've been married for four years, what's going on here?"

"A girl has to keep some secrets," she came around to his side of the desk, "Otherwise Nikki is just a boring girl."

"You are far from boring, Kate. I bet if I looked up interesting, fascinating, riveting, captivating, enthralling, appealing, attractive, amusing, entertaining, intriguing, or any other number of synonyms for 'interesting' up in the dictionary I'd see your face."

"I hate it when you do that," she rubbed at her eyes to will the tears not to fall. With shiny eyes she sat down on the edge of the desk.

"You love it when I do that," he took a bite of the cupcake, "Oh, juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean jan..."

"I don't speak, Chinese."

"This is the best cupcake I have ever had," he tugged her off the desk and into his lap, "There isn't an ounce of that statement that was hyperbolic or even slightly exaggerated."

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled and leaned into him.

"You're extraordinary, Kate," he kissed her forehead and let her pick at the rest of his cupcake, "You know that you're gonna have to do a lot of baking now right?"

She rolled her eyes, grabbed the cupcake, and smeared the icing down his nose, "Watch it."


	12. Week 12

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: HAPPY BIRTHDAY VELVEEEEEEEETA! I'm really excited that Huertas answered the call to wish you a happy birthday. :D This chapter is going to be shorter than I would like, but are having severe weather roll through the area, and I want to go ahead and get this chapter up before the next Tornado warning draws us all to the most wi-fi less room in my dorm. I apologize for this, and if it seems a little fluff light/repeated fluff.

* * *

"Kate! Come here! Hurry!"

Kate dropped the handful of laundry she had and raced down the stairs in a panic, "What? What is it? Is Emily okay?" She skidded to a stop at his side.

Emily looked at her and giggled. She threw her arms up.

"Watch this," he looked back at Emily with a big grin on his face, "Hi, Emily."

Emily looked back at him and smiled. She gurgled at him happily.

"Now you try," he looked at Kate and her expression of anger, confusion, and panic.

"Try what?" Kate put her hands on her hips.

"Say her name."

She huffed at him and then turned her attention to Emily, "Hi, Emily."

Emily looked over at Kate.

"She knows her name. Kate, she knows her name!" he clapped his hands in delight.

Kate whacked the back side of his head and turned to the baby, "Next time you do something wonderful, can you remind him to not scare me half to death?"

Emily giggled and threw her arms back up at Kate. She started gurgling when Kate picked her up.

"I'm sorry, I was just so excited," he tickled Emily, who giggled at her father.

"I know, and it _is_ exciting, but you nearly gave me a heart attack," she gave him a pointed look.

"Not the good kind?"

"There is never a good kind of heart attack, is there Emmy?"

"Okay, okay, next time she does something amazing I will just calmly and quietly say your name, or come and find you."

"That is all I ask," she gave him a kiss.

"I was thinking Chinese food."

"Sounds good to me," she sat down on the couch to play with Emily, her laundry long forgotten.

He ordered the food and went over to look out the window, "Kate, it's snowing." She didn't answer, so he stuck his head back in the living room, "Kate?"

"Hmm?" She looked up to him.

"It's snowing," he nodded to the window.

She looked out at the fat white flakes, "If you want to go play in it, you can."

"Not without you," he sat next to her.

"Well, you're stuck inside then."

"Works for me," he kissed her cheek and stroked Emily's hair.

"You're turning down snow. Who are you and where is my husband?" she cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow at him.

"I snatched his body so I could be with you," he twirled her hair around his finger.

"That's creepy," she chuckled.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"No, I wouldn't," she leaned into his side.

"She's sleeping," Rick went back to stroking Emily's hair.

"She's sleepy," Kate looked down at her, "She had a big day today."

"Yeah," he sighed, "It probably is pretty hard to have me for a dad."

"Celebrating her three month birthday, really?"

"It's part of who I am, and you love it."

"Again, yes, like a lot of things about you this is another thing I love," she kissed him.

"You want to go to bed too?"

"I thought you'd never ask," She smiled and stood up.

"I didn't know I needed to," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they headed up the stairs.

"Normally, you don't," she smiled at him and headed off to the nursery.


	13. Week 13

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: Can I just preface this chapter with a big fat apology? I've been reading over some of these older chapters to try and reestablish my timeline. I've made some heinous errors. Absolutely, heinous. It's ridiculous, actually. I'm going to make a more concerted effort to not butcher English as badly as I have been. Forgive me?

Note 2: Never write hungry. This is turning into another food story, sort of. This chapter is also late, so expect chapter 14 (New Years Eve) to go up today too.

* * *

"Merry Christmas," Rick whispered and kissed Kate's forehead.

She grumbled in her sleep and rolled away from him.

He chuckled and scooted to the edge on his side of the bed to get up.

Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist before he got too far away, "No."

"No?" He shifted back toward her.

"No, stay," she opened her eyes and rolled back over to face him, "It's too early to get up."

"I was just going to go tell Emily 'Merry Christmas'," he stretched back out next to her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Again? Come on, Rick. It's..." she turned to look at the clock, "It's three. Get back under the covers."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes. I'm cold, so get back under the covers."

"Kate-"

"Get back under the covers," her voice took on a very serious edge, "now."

"Can I-"

"Rick..." her warning tone made him cringe.

"CanIgopeefirst?" He spit out quickly, and looked at her hopefully.

"Go," she sighed, "but come _right_ back."

"I promise," he kissed her lightly, and then rolled out of the bed.

"I'll know if you try and leave," she called out to his retreating form.

"I know," he shut the door behind him.

She burrowed back down under the covers and drifted back to sleep. When Rick slid back in behind her, she snuggled back into him.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered again wrapping his arms around her.

Kate woke up again at eight, and she was pleasantly surprised to still be snuggled up against her husband. He had drug her out of the bed at first light last Christmas. She was fully prepared to remain in bed until she had to get up to get lunch ready, but Emily had other plans for her. Her cries carried over the baby monitor.

"Unnnnph," Rick replied when she pulled his arms away, "Mmnostay."

"Have to, I'll be back," she pried his hand loose and crept down the hallway. She entered the nursery and immediately picked Emily up, "Shhhh, it's okay."

Emily's crying let off a little.

"Shhhh, come on Emmy, lets go find Daddy. You want to?" Kate rocked her lightly as she went back up the hall. She got back to their room and smiled, he had snuggled up to her pillow after she left.

"Rick?" She sat next to him.

"Mmmmmwhat?" He groggily responded, snuggling her pillow closer.

"If you want me to lay back down with you I'll be needing my pillow back. If not, Emily and I are going to go downstairs and get some breakfast."

"Breakfast?" He opened his eyes.

"Yeah, I was maybe hoping for some pancakes, and Emily was hoping to see what Santa left for her."

He sat up, "It's Christmas."

"It is," Kate nodded.

"What time is it?" He looked over at the clock, "What? No! It can't be that late already!"

"Rick, it's just 8:30, relax. No one is going to be here until noon."

"No, it's late. I can't believe it..." He shook his head in disappointment.

"Okay, Emily, Daddy has obviously gone off the deep end this morning," she got up and made her way downstairs, all the while listening to him lament. Kate grabbed a cup of coffee, the wonders of a machine with it's own timer, and made her way to the living room. She curled up on the couch with Emily and watched her.

When he finally came down, or rather moped down, the stairs a few minutes later he went right into the living room and fell into a chair. "I can't believe I'm late for Christmas."

Kate rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee, "You aren't late for Christmas."

"I am, I've never ever slept this late on Christmas before, ask my mother."

Kate sat her coffee down and looked at him, quietly she spoke, "Come here."

He pulled himself up from the chair and made his way over to her.

"Sit," she patted the spot on the couch next to her, and when he sat she handed him Emily, "Does Daddy have you?"

"Merry Christmas, Emily," he smiled at the little girl who was smiling up at him.

Kate pulled her feet up until they were tucked under her, "She doesn't care what time it is."

"Yeah, bu-"

"Shut up, and listen to me," she turned around sideways on the couch and kissed his cheek, "It's her first Christmas, Rick. The only first Christmas she's ever going to have, and she could care less about it starting at eight in the morning instead of the very second the sun peaked over the horizon," she leaned in and brushed a finger down the baby's cheek, "There is no harm in sleeping in."

She reached out and turned his head to force him to look at her, "When she gets big enough to care about all of this, you can drag us out of bed whenever you want, but just enjoy this. Enjoy today. Our family is going to come together to celebrate in a few hours. So quit your moping and get in that kitchen to make me some pancakes."

"I love you, Kate," he leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you, too," she sat back on her heels, "The sooner you feed me breakfast the sooner we can get to the presents."

He smiled his first genuine smile all morning, "Just pancakes?"

She nodded and pulled Emily back out of his arms, "Yes, and then we can start getting lunch ready."

"Presents, then lunch," he stood.

"Duh," she smiled and sent him on his way. She snuggled back into the couch and played with Emily while he was cooking. She made funny faces. She made silly noises. She tickled her. She talked to her. She was blowing a raspberry, much to Emily's delight, on the baby's belly when he carried the plates back into the room.

"Santa pancakes, for you," he sat the plate on the table in front of her. The plate was swimming in whipped cream. There was a fruit face, and big a blob of cherry pie pilling above it to make a hat.

"You're not going to be offended if I eat around his beard are you?" She got up and carried Emily over to the swing.

"I made you a plate with less," he sat another plate down, this one only had one little blob of whipped cream, the ball on his 'hat'. He then tucked himself into the little space between the couch and the coffee table.

"Thank you," she sat next to him and stretched her legs out under the table.

"You're welcome," he dug into his plate.

She ate a little more slowly, stopping now and then to watch the swing, or the snow falling outside the window. She cleaned her plate and turned to look at him, "I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening," he stacked their dishes together and then focused on her.

"You," she pointed at him, "keep me in pancakes for the rest of my life, and I," she pointed back at herself, "will do more baking."

"Done," he held out his hand to shake.

"One stipulation, nothing disgusting."

"Done," he continued to hold his hand out.

"Okay," she shook.

"Okay," he pulled her in for a kiss, "I shouldn't love doing that as much as I do."

"I like it," she rested her head on his shoulder and looked over at the tree, "Do you want to take the dishes or get the presents?"

"It can wait," he jumped up from his seated position and went over to the stereo. He scanned the music until he found the perfect song, "Dance with me."

"Absolutely," she got up and met him in the middle of the floor by the tree. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. Together they swayed slowly to the music.

"Merry Christmas," he took one of her hands and spun her in a circle before pulling her back in close.

She laughed as she twirled, "Merry Christmas, Rick." She rested her head over his heart, and listened to it beating.

The song wound down and he let her go, "I'll get the dishes."

"Okay," she smiled and stooped down to sort through the mountains of gifts to find their presents to each other, and the gift they got for Emily. She retrieved all three of them and carried them over to the coffee table. Then she went to pick up the baby.

He came back in, and settled into the couch with her, "Ready?"

"Yes, you go first."

"No, you."

"Open Emily's present."

He grabbed the little box off the table and held it close to the baby, "You want to help Daddy open it?"

Emily was mesmerized by the shiny silver bow on the box and reached for it. She gripped it, and Rick pulled lightly on the box and nudged the bow loose for her. She giggled happily and shook her arms when she had it freed.

"Apparently all she needed to be happy was a bow," Kate laughed, "What did you end up getting her?"

"You'll see," he pulled the paper off the box and opened it for her, "Get it out."

"Nothing is gonna bite me in there is it?" She joked and reached into it, she grasped a little ribbon and pulled the item out, "I wondered where those went."

"I know-"

"I know, you know a guy," she laughed and examined the little shoes that hung from the black ribbon. It was the same pair she'd worn at Thanksgiving, but they'd been coated in something hard and clear. On the sole of the right shoe was Emily's name and birthday, the sole of the left simply read 'Emily's First Christmas.'

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," Kate responded sitting the ornament gently back into the box.

"I was asking her," he winked and kissed her cheek, "Your turn."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she handed him Emily and pulled the large and unwieldy present into her lap. She peeled the paper off carefully, just to annoy her husband. She set the paper aside and broke the seal on the white box it was wrapped around.

"Can you not open presents any faster?"

"I only do it because it gets on your nerves." she opened the box and then looked down into it. She couldn't contain the laughter that erupted. Inside the box was a skateboard.

"You like it?"

"Yes, yes I do," she grinned and then kissed him, the present bringing back a fond memory.

* * *

_He reached over surreptitiously and grabbed her hand, as they entered the park._

_She looked down at their hands an then up at him. She smiled and laced her fingers through his._

"_I feel like I'm in high school again," she blushed at the admission._

"_Why is that?" he stopped walking and looked at her._

"_I don't know what to do with myself. Butterflies. Awkward silences. It's like my first date all over again, except you haven't spilled a soda in my lap," the blush crept higher as she looked up at him through her lashes._

"_You have butterflies?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm making you nervous?"_

"_No, you don't make me nervous. You make me worry. It's this whole date thing that is giving me butterflies."_

"_Kate?" _

"_I... I want this to work. Us," she stepped a little closer to him, "I'd really like to-"_

"_Watch out, lady!" The kid on the skateboard plowed right by her, and had it not been for her reflexes and Rick grabbing her she would've been knocked down by the reckless teenager. Instead she found herself lying off the edge of the path and on top of Richard Castle._

"_Fancy meeting you here," he joked, "You okay?"_

"_Yeah, to think, I chase around bad guys with guns all day long, and the thing that almost takes me out is a skateboard," she shook her head._

"_Can I kiss you?"_

"_I'd be mad if you didn't," she smiled at him and lowered her face to meet his. They shared a sweet kiss, before she climbed off of him and helped him up._

"_What were you saying before all that?" he asked as he laced there fingers back together._

_She laughed and looked back up at him, "That I would really like to kiss you."_

_He smiled and leaned into give her another kiss, this one just as gentle as before.

* * *

_

"I'm glad, what did you get me?"

"Gotta open it," she took Emily from him.

"No fair," he stuck his bottom lip out and reached for the last gift on the table.

She watched him shred the paper to bits, "You are cleaning that up."

"Okay," he kept digging his way to the box. He got inside and his jaw dropped when he saw the present, "No. Way!"

"So you like it?"

"Kate, how did you... When... I mean..."

"You aren't the only person who 'has a guy' and I've been working on it since June," she smiled at him.

"You're incredible," he dropped the box into his lap and took her face between his hands, "Really and truly incredible," he plated a very serious kiss on her lips.

"Thank you," she blushed.

He pulled the book out and opened it, "I don't even know what to say."

"Your mother was a big help. I have to say, getting to read all of your early works was fun, I never knew you'd dabbled in poetry until she dropped off the box of paper."

He flipped through the book and stopped at one poem, "This one isn't old, I wrote this the Fourth of July after we got engaged."

"I know," she smiled, and took his hand, "I really like that one though. We made a lot of fireworks that night."

He smiled and squeezed her hand, "We did. We definitely did."

* * *

"_Kate?"_

"_Yeah?" She pulled the white t-shirt down over head and turned to look at him._

"_I was just checking to see if you were ready, but I can see that you are still half naked. I'm going to go out there and wait for you. If I don't we'll never make it out of this house," he pointed in the general direction that was away from their bedroom here in the Hamptons._

"_Okay," she laughed and shook her head as he walked away. Kate grabbed the navy blue shorts off the bed and tugged them up her legs. She fastened them, and then grabbed her red sweater from the bed as well. She slid on the flip-flops and hurried down the stairs._

"_Stunning, as usual," he spoke the second he saw her._

_She blushed, "I'm ready to go."_

_He took her hand and led her out the back door and onto the beach, "I have a blanket all set up, they'll start the show as soon as it gets dark. I thought maybe we could have a picnic dinner to pass the time."_

"_That sounds wonderful," she followed him over to the blanket and sat down. They shared a quiet meal and were just getting around to dessert when the first boom thundered across the sky, it lit up a bright green._

_She looked out over the water as the next firework shot up into the sky, this one erupted in a blaze of red. The next round was a volley of blue. When she looked back at him her breath caught in her throat._

"_That," he motioned to the fireworks overhead, "is how I feel. Whenever I see you. Whenever I touch you. Whenever you touch me. I've come to the conclusion, Katherine Beckett, that I can't live without you, and I'm not even willing to try that anymore," he edged closer still holding the ring up in front of him, "You're my spark, Kate. The other half of me. The..." he stopped to search for _more_ of the right words._

"_Yes."_

"_Yes?" He looked at her hopefully._

"_Yes," she nodded._

_He slid the ring onto her left hand, "Will you marry me?"_

_She laughed, "I already said yes. Yes! Yes, I will marry you Richard Castle!" She launched herself at him and their lips met as the fireworks show out over the water reached its peak. _


	14. Week 14

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: Happy New Year! This is the last chapter before Beckett goes back to work. :o

* * *

"Dad, I can't believe you aren't throwing a party this year." Alexis flopped down into her corner of the couch with a bowl of popcorn. "It's so strange."

"If a party is what you are looking for then I'm sure you have plenty of options." He sat down the bucket of iced root beer on the coffee table.

"Nah, I always spend New Year's Eve with you. Why break tradition now?" She sat the bowl next to the bucket and scooped out a big handful.

"How has work been?" He sat down on the armrest.

"Good. Boring. It probably wouldn't be if I didn't get all of my work done as soon as possible. I just stand around with my finger up my nose sometimes."

"You... pick your nose?"

"No, Dad." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I quit picking my nose before you did, remember?"

"Right."

"Hey, Alexis, come here," Kate called from the kitchen.

Alexis hopped up and made her way over to Kate. "What's up?"

"I think your dip is ready." She nodded toward the crock-pot.

"Oh, cool." Alexis flipped the switch off and got a ceramic bowl down from the cabinet. "Ashley said he might stop by later. Is that okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Family night?"

"Lex, I'm pretty sure he's family," she said as she iced the last cupcake. "Do any of you all want sprinkles?"

"Dad might, but I don't." Alexis scraped the last of the dip into the bowl before washing out the stone cooking dish.

"He'll live without them." Kate went out into the living room with the icing coated spatula. "Here."

"Ohhhh, thanks!" He grabbed it and started cleaning it off. "I'll bring it back when I'm done."

"Good idea." She went back to the kitchen. "Do I need to carry anything out for you?"

"No, I can get it." Alexis picked up her dip bowl and the bag of chips laying on the counter. "I totally stole a cupcake though."

"They are there for the taking," Kate said with a laugh and set the cupcake tray off to the side so she could clean up.

"Oh, don't tell me that. Chocolate is my weakness." She carried the rest of the snacks into the living room.

"So, Pumpkin, where is Ashley tonight?" Castle asked, diving into the dip the second she set it down.

"His parents have a big party every year, and he has to show up." She sat down next to him. "He was going to try and sneak out though."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"I already told you, New Year's Eve is always here." She elbowed him and reached for another handful of popcorn.

He laughed. "I'm glad you're here."

"Besides, why would I want to miss out on Emily snoring through the celebration?"

"You really do like being a big sister, don't you?"

"Duh, Dad, of course I do. I mean yeah, it is weird sometimes to have a sister who could easily pass as my own child, but she's awesome and I can't wait until she really is big enough to do things with."

"Don't talk about making me a grandfather, I think my heart just stopped beating." His face was pale too.

"Relax, Dad. Not for a verrrrrry long time." She patted his knee.

"Good, good." His color started to return to normal. "Where's Kate?"

"She was cleaning up the cupcake mess."

"Oh, I should probably take this to her." He held up the spatula. "She let me clean it off."

"You would've whined if she hadn't," Alexis teased.

"Watch it, I know who pays your tuition!" he warned playfully as he got up and went to the kitchen.

"I love you, Dad!" Alexis called after him.

"Right," he called back as he approached the sink.

"What was that all about?" She took the spatula from his hand.

"Just reminding her who was in charge." He grabbed a cupcake.

"Uh-huh..." She started to rinse the spatula off. "You leave nothing behind, do you?" She put the spatula into the silverware rack in the dishwasher.

"Never," he responded around a bite of cupcake. It sounded more like, 'Mrrrrmbrrr.'

"Go get the door, I'm going to go check on Emily." She kissed his cheek and went upstairs.

"Arrbrrrlee." He swung the door open and swallowed the last of his cupcake, "Come on in!"

"Hi, I brought some wings. My mom made way too many." Ashley held up the tupperware container.

"Sounds good, take them on into the living room." Castle shut the door behind Ashley and went to grab the rest of the cupcakes. He carried them in to their spread. "Help yourself, I'll be back in a minute."

"Thanks," Ashley nodded and took a seat next to Alexis.

Castle exited the living room and went straight up the stairs. He had just approached Emily's door when it opened. "Woah, hey."

"Hey," Kate replied pulling the door closed behind her.

"She still sleeping?"

"No," she said, turning so he could see Emily's smiling little face over her shoulder, "we were just coming down to join you. Who was at the door?"

"Ashley." He waited for her to turn around. "Can I have her?"

"No." She smiled at him and started for the stairs.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her backwards with a "Whhhhhhhy?"

"Because you got to play with her all day while I was training. It's my turn." she tried to move again, but he didn't let go.

"Did not, Alexis got to play with her all day."

"Rick, I have to go back to work next week, and you get to have her all day. Let me get in as much snuggle time as I can, please?"

"Okay," he said with an exaggerated sigh and let her go, "I guess I can live with that."

"Come on." She took his hand and pulled him down the stairs with her, letting him go at the bottom. "Will you get the... Oh, I guess you already got the cupcakes."

"Yeah." This time he took her hand and pulled her into the living room. "Look who I found... Emily!"

"Heeeee!" Alexis jumped from her spot by Ashley and came over.

"Ahh, no. I ratted you out, you aren't getting her," he said, waving her off.

"Aww, come on," Alexis pouted.

"Not gonna work on me Alexis. I'm immune to that one." Kate grinned and sat down at the other end of the couch with Emily.

"Kate..." Alexis turned the pout up a notch. "Please?"

Kate shook her head and looked away. "Nope. Not gonna work. As long as I don't look at you it isn't gonna work."

"Come on, Lex." Ashley tugged her back toward the couch. "You'll have to use me as a substitute."

"Fine." she sat back down and snuggled into his side.

"Suddenly I feel left out," Castle said, sitting next to Kate.

"Poor you," she shot back with a laugh.

"I'm glad someone in this room loves me." He reached over and tickled Emily.

"Glad to be there for you, sir," Ashley joked.

"I see what you did there," Castle turned to look at him, "You have learned well."

"I'm learning." He grinned.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Alexis asked.

Kate snorted. "Turn on the T.V., the countdown starts soon."

"Right," Alexis said going after a root beer.

"What they said." Ashley nabbed a wing.

"Okay, okay," Castle said, reaching for the remote and finding their favorite countdown. "Everyone happy now?"

Everyone settled back into the couch to eat their snacks and pass the time. It was finally down to the final minute. Ashley and Alexis were snuggled off into their own little bubble and paying less attention to the countdown than they were each other.

"Another year," Rick whispered kissing Kate's cheek.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile and turned to face him, "another perfect trip around the sun."

"I love you." he stroked her cheek.

"I love you, too." She leaned into his hand.

_Ten. Nine. Eight._

They moved closer together, and Kate was only mildly aware that Alexis and Ashley had jumped the shark and were already sharing their New Year's kiss.

_Seven. Six. Five._

Rick ran his hand into her hair and rested his forehead against hers.

_Four. Three. Two._

They both closed the distance.

_One._

Their lips met at the stroke of midnight. After what seemed, to them, an hour they pulled apart. She turned her head back to Emily and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Happy New Year," she whispered.

"Happy New Year," he repeated, then leaned over and kissed Emily's cheek.


	15. Week 15

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Notes: Apologies for making you all wait so freaking _long_ for this one. I decided I needed to actually do school work, and then I've been taken over by this angst monstrosity that won't let me finish writing it. I'm making the fluff happen again! I had really grand plans to make this chapter kind of epic, but I've decided to take it any further than this would be a disservice to you all. I'd be forcing something out, and that would really show.

* * *

Kate reached out and smacked the alarm clock. She stared at the numbers and snuggled further back into Rick.

"Good morning." He wrapped his arms tightly around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Morning. Not too sure if it's good yet or not," her groggy response was cut short by her phone. She grabbed the phone and read the text.

"It'll be okay, Kate." He kissed her shoulder.

She dropped her phone back on the nightstand and twisted around to face him. "I'm going to hold you to that," she paused and let him hold her, "Today is going to be one of the longest days of my life."

"I doubt that."

"Right, because time passes faster when you're doing paperwork." She rolled her eyes and began to fiddle with the collar of his shirt.

"Hey," he cupped her chin and made her look at him, his voice was soft as he continued, "You will be just fine. Besides, I have it on pretty good authority, I'm going to have a lunch date with two of my favorite girls today." He brushed her hair out of her face and watched her.

"I didn't know you were seeing Alexis today."

"Goof, I meant you," he laughed and rested his forehead against hers. Then it got serious, "I'm not exactly ready for you to go back to work either, you know."

"I've let myself get a little too used to this." She tucked her head under his chin and hugged him tightly.

"Me too." He kissed the top of her head and twirled her hair with his fingers. "You go take a shower, I'll go fix breakfast, and then you can spend the rest of the time before you absolutely need to leave snuggling with Emily."

She smiled into his shoulder, "That sounds good." She untangled herself enough to kiss him, and groaned when the alarm blared again. She flopped onto her back and groaned.

He reached over her and turned the alarm off. "Now, where were we?" he asked as he brought his face back to hers.

"Right about here," she grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Right, right," he bent down and gave her a proper morning kiss. He broke away before the kiss got away from them and whispered, "I'm especially going to miss getting to do that whenever I want."

"You and me both," she replied dropping her hands to the bed.

He gave her one more kiss and climbed out of the bed. "Pancakes?"

"What kind?" she asked sitting up.

"What kind do you want?"

"What kind can you make?"

"Woman, would you just pick something."

"Woman?" She got up and stood toe to toe with him.

"Yes. You are a sexy, beautiful, smart, wonderful, funny, kind, gracious, merciful, beautiful woman."

"You said beautiful twice."

"It bears repeating."

"I want bacon too." She walked toward their bathroom, but he caught her arm before she could get very far.

"You never told me what kind of pancakes you wanted."

"Surprise me," she responded pulling her arm free.

"Okay." He waited until she shut the door to start moving again. He ran down the stairs to start the bacon, and to figure out what kind of pancakes.

Kate showered and dressed in under 15 minutes. She was working on drying her hair when she smelled the coffee.

"I made blueberry pancakes for you, that okay?"

She switched off the blow dryer and turned to him. "Perfectly okay. That for me?" she asked indicating the coffee cup.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He held the mug out for her. "Finish up, I'm gonna go get Emily, and we'll meet you downstairs."

She grabbed the mug, "Okay."

He left to go get Emily, and she finished getting ready for work. She met him in the kitchen ten minutes later with an empty mug. "Trade you?"

"After breakfast."

"No, our deal was I could have her after my shower."

"After breakfast."

"No, you said, and I quote ' You go take a shower, I'll go fix breakfast, and then you can spend the rest of the time before you absolutely need to leave snuggling with Emily.' Hand her over." She put the cup on the counter and held her arms out for the baby.

"Damn me and my loopholes," he handed Emily over and went to refill her mug.

"You get her all day, so yes, I will be taking advantage of any and all loopholes you leave me." She kissed his cheek and cut into her pancakes after he came back.

"How much time are you actually going to spend working today?"

"Probably not enough," she admitted after another bite.

"Fair warning: I'm not going to be helping you with that." He grabbed his now empty plate and went for more bacon.

"Richard Castle. Explain yourself. Now."

"She sounds mad, what have you done this early in the morning, Richard?" Both adults turned to find Martha walking in the front door of the loft.

"Good morning, Mother!" Castle replied around a bite of bacon.

"Morning, Martha."

"I hope you don't mind me just dropping in on you at this hour."

"Not at all, Martha," Kate replied cutting another bite out of her breakfast.

"I thought I might drop in and make sure she survives the day without you." Martha winked at Kate.

"You may think that was comforting, but it really wasn't."

"I had an ulterior motive. I got a roundabout phone call this morning from Leslie Williams."

"What did she want, Mother?" Rick stepped forward and Kate snuggled the baby closer.

"To ask me if Kate was really going back to work today. When I told her I had no idea, she said she would just come find out for herself. I came to warn you, and offer myself as cover. Morning out with your mother-in-law."

"Thank you, Martha."

"Think nothing of it darling, I'll be in the other room." Martha exited to the living room with a flair that only she could pull off.

"I told you she likes you more than she likes me," he whispered into Kate's ear.

"Shut up," she grinned and turned back to her breakfast once more.

"One day, I'm gonna do that, and you're gonna hate it."

"Probably." She finished off the last of her pancakes and moved away from the counter.

"More decaf?"

"No." Kate moved into the living room and sat with Martha.

"Such a lovely little thing. I'm terribly glad that Alexis made the wise decision to look like her father. But this one, this one looks like you, Kate. Don't argue with me on this either." Martha stroked Emily's head.

"Everyone keeps saying that. I think I'm going to have to break down and listen."

"It's that whole quandary of knowing how beautiful she is, and then admitting she looks like you. If there is one thing we have trouble admitting to ourselves, it's beauty."

"I'm not paying you for this little session in life coaching."

"Just motherly advice, dear, nothing more." She patted Kate's leg.

"Thank you, Martha."

Martha smiled at Kate, but spoke to Emily, "You, my dear, are going to have a lovely day today."

"I could stay with her everyday for the rest of my natural life. I've been pretending today wasn't coming for the last two weeks, and now I feel like I'm just completely unprepared to leave her," Kate admitted quietly. She rested her head on Martha's shoulder and watched Emily sleep.

"It will get easier, Kate. It directly contradicts every story he's ever told you about me, but going back to work after I had him was one of the hardest things I ever did," she spoke quietly and reached up to stroke Kate's hair, "I was doing it for him though. Trying to give him a fairytale life. Never wanting or needing a thing. I didn't always do my best, but I tried, and he turned out okay in spite of it. You are very good at what you do. You would be doing everyone around you, including her, an injustice if you chose to walk away. You make her world a better place, Katherine."

"Thank you, Martha. I feel like a broken record," she laughed and wiped at her eyes.

"Come along, Kate. Lets get you cleaned up again, we can't have you leaving with runny mascara." Martha rose from the couch and wound her out of the room in a wave of silk.

"You can quit hiding." Kate watched the doorway, and smiled when her husband stepped into view.

"I didn't want to interrupt. She was on a roll," he chuckled and came over to sit beside her.

"Here." She handed him the sleeping baby and leaned in to kiss him. After several long moments she pulled away. "Call me later?"

"To the point of distraction," he responded brushing his thumb over her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She gave Emily a quick kiss then went to fix her make-up. Martha and Castle were waiting by the door when she came back down the stairs.

"I'll wait by the elevator, take your time," Martha said as she slipped out the door.

Kate took Emily for one final hug. "I'll miss you. Keep him in line okay?"

"Keep me in line? The only person who can do that is you," he murmured as he pulled them both in for a hug. They stood there holding each other close. "You should go, I can't come and steal you away for lunch if you don't leave."

"Yeah..." She gave him another kiss, and passed Emily to him. "See you later."

"See you later."

She grabbed her bag and met Martha at the elevator, glad to have a mother back in her life.

* * *

Combing these two into one chapter. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: ABC owns the Castle cast, and stories. Little Big Town owns the song "That's Where I'll Be."

Notes: This one is going to be a bit different from the others, it's still going to be week 15, just a little later in the day. Part 15B if you will. It's the threatened lunch date. Everyone knows what FaceTime is right, that handy dandy video calling set up for iPhones? USING IT!

* * *

"Yo, KC!" Esposito pushed the office door open and stuck his head in. "Oh, hey, sorry. You obviously already have lunch plans."

"You guys going to Remy's?"

"Yeah."

"You have an hour."

"You got it boss. Bye Castle," he sweetened his tone and waved into the car seat, "bye Emily."

Kate turned to her husband's smirking face after Esposito shut the door. "What?" she sighed.

"Since when does he call you KC?"

"He started that this morning. I was surprised at how much it didn't annoy me." She leaned forward and took a bite of her Chinese food.

"Why now though? Not even marrying me could get him to stop calling you Beckett, hell, it couldn't even get you to stop being Beckett here."

"Work is work. How weird would it have been to have two Castles here?"

"Weird. Did you get any work done this morning?" He ate from his own container.

"A fair amount. In between your inane texts, and when you FaceTimed me to let me see her roll over."

"She would wait until you were gone to learn a new trick." He shook his head sadly.

"I can forgive her." Kate unbuckled the car seat and picked Emily up. "After all, who could ever stay mad at such a cute little girl?"

"No one," he agreed, and pulled his girls close. "I know I'm breaking your PDA rule, but..."

"Door is closed, and I'm not getting paid right now."

He grinned and kissed her temple. "All you had to do was say kiss me."

"Kiss me."

He leaned over and kissed her threading a hand through her hair. "You smell like cherries."

"I always smell like cherries."

"Yeah, but I had to go a whole five hours without smelling it today, so I'm reacquainting myself with your scent."

"Seriously?" She wrinkled her nose at him and laughed.

"I love you," he offered by way of explanation before leaning back into his own portion of the couch.

With an eye roll she murmured an 'I love you' in return, before shifting her attention back to Emily. She smiled as the girl laughed at her. "Such a happy little girl. Such a perfect and happy little girl." Kate continued to coo nonsense at the baby.

Emily gurgled and clapped her hands together as she listened to her mother talk. She played with one of Kate's curls and let a big yawn escape.

"Someone's getting sleepy," Castle whispered and ruffled Emily's curls.

"She's fighting it," Kate relied as Emily pulled at the chain around her neck.

"Can't blame her, I fight sleep around you too."

"Really?" She pulled lightly on the chain to try and get it back from Emily.

"I don't like missing anything." He reached over and pried Emily's fingers loose. "Give mommy back her necklace, baby."

"Thanks," she whispered and tucked the chain back in to her shirt.

Emily was not happy about it, and started crying.

"Oh, shhh... shhhhh," Kate soothed, rather ineffectually. "Okay, okay..." Kate quietly began singing to her,

"Holding you is revelation

Baby, I have seen the other side

And there's nothing there but lonely

So I live for doing only

What it takes to bridge the great divide."

Emily blinked and abruptly stopped crying, but did not settle any further than that.

"I would ride across the mesa to the Arizona plains

Or sail beyond the shores of Cisco Beach

I'd go down the Mississippi to the land of hurricanes

Or I'd climb the hills of Tennessee

If that's where you are

That's where I'll be."

Emily's squirming stopped and her eyes drooped.

"Loving you is sweet salvation

Baby, there's no measure to your worth

Now it's your love that makes me

So i'll follow where it takes me

Even to the edge of the earth."

Emily slipped into slumber and Kate trailed off.

"I could listen to you do that forever," Castle commented as he tucked a strand of hair behind Kate's ear.

"You could listen to me sing forever?"

"Kate, have you heard yourself sing?" He continued idly playing with her hair.

"Every time I open my mouth, I'm not that good."

"You're great, deal with it. Even if you weren't any good I would still love to listen to you sing, just because you're you."

"I worry about you sometimes, you know that?" She leaned further into his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You worry about my mental health you mean." He brushed s finger down Emily's cheek.

"I didn't make that clear?" She twisted her head around to look at him.

"Funny. Just for that Emily and I should go home early."

"No, don't. I'm sorry. Please stay?" She hugged Emily tighter.

"It really was a funny joke, I walked right into it." He threaded his fingers through her hair and rested his forehead against hers.

"You would never have left would you?"

"Are you kidding? Why would I ever want to willingly spend time away from you?"

She smiled and kissed him. "You always manage to say the right thing."

"Wordsmith." He pointed to himself and then let her go when someone knocked on the door. "Clearly that's not Esposito."

She handed Emily to him and got up to open the door. "Karpowski? I thought you all were going for burgers."

"We came back early, got a break on the case. We're rolling out in fifteen, you in?"

"Nah, but get me the details before you leave."


	16. Week 16

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Notes: Spring Break, and my massive fic that is awaiting beta sucked up my entire creative energy. I do apologize for making you all wait, but I was just stuck in the angst zone. Anywhoooooo, fluff for you. I made a rhyme! I'm a poet and didn't know it. This one is definitely not one of my best, but I had this imagine of Beckett and Alexis laughing themselves silly. Also: THANK YOU, HALLOW, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY.

* * *

"Emily, let go."

Emily blinked and giggled.

"Come on, Emmy, that's mine."

Emily yanked.

"Ow... Okay, no more miss nice mommy." Kate pried the little fist open and pulled her hair away. She tucked the strand back into the hair tie and reached over to pick up the stuffed tiger. "Look what I have..."

Emily squealed with delight and clapped her hands. She reached for the toy.

"Do you want it?" Kate asked as she tickled her. She held the tiger close to Emily, and smiled when it was snatched from her.

"You girls having fun?"

"Hey Lex!" Kate turned from her spot on the floor to greet her. "We were just playing, would you like to join us?"

"Not today, I was actually looking for Dad."

"Paula stopped by earlier and drug him off to God knows where. I haven't heard from him since he texted me this morning begging for a rescue. Is it something I can help with?"

Alexis flopped onto the couch. She chose her words very carefully, "I really want to kill, Paige."

"I'm gonna ask that you not do that. I'd hate to have to arrest you."

"She's the _worst_ roommate ever. I love her to death, but I'm going to snap." Alexis let her head fall back while she was talking.

"Move home."

"What?" Alexis' head snapped up.

"Did I stutter? Move. Home. Your room is still right up those stairs," Kate replied. She helped Emily roll onto her stomach and then she went to sit by Alexis. "I believe you moved into that apartment knowing that you could always come back no questions asked."

"It's dishes and boyfriends and laundry at all hours. I need quiet, and there is none there."

"You know not to expect quiet here," Kate joked.

"Dad is easy to tune out. You really wouldn't be mad if I came back?" Alexis asked with trepidation.

Kate turned on the couch to face her, "Do I look mad?"

"No..." Alexis shook her head.

"Didn't I just tell you to come back?"

"Yes..." She nodded.

"Then I don't see why you even needed to ask that. This is your home, Lex. Whenever you need it." Kate reached over and squeezed her knee

"Do you have to be so wonderful _all_ the time?" Alexis hugged her.

"Yes," Kate nodded after she released the girl.

"He's rubbing off on you."

"Scary isn't it?" She got up and went back over to the blanket she'd spread across the floor. "Okay, that is honestly the cutest thing I have ever seen."

"What? What is it?" Alexis hopped up and came over to the blanket.

Kate sat back down by Emily and stroked her hair. The little girl had snuggled up to her tiger and had wrapped herself all around it.

"Okay, yes. That is cute." Alexis sat on her other side.

"When are you moving back in?"

"I'm going to try and hold out for the end of the month. My lease will be up then," she replied leaning back against the coffee table.

"But that's not going to stop you from moving stuff ahead of time is it?"

"Just the stuff I won't need," Alexis grinned. "I know you aren't mad, but this isn't gonna make things weird for you and Dad is it?"

"Weird? Your dad and me? You've seen us right?"

Alexis shook her head. "I meant like..."

"_That?_ Alexis, no."

"Are you sure, because I don't like to think about that, but if it's gonna be an issue I'll just deal with Paige."

"Alexis."

"Right, sorry. I'm moving back in, and you won't have it any other way will you?"

"It's just so I can have a babysitter," Kate teased.

"Kate, you know I'll watch Emily any time."

"I meant for your Dad!"

The two women dissolved into laughter, and Emily found that so entertaining that she joined them. The laughter turned into jokes, which turned into more laughter. They sat there laughing at each other and with each other for the better part of half an hour.

"Talk about things I like to hear. Hey, Alexis," Castle said when he entered the room ten minutes later.

"Dad!" This just served to get Kate and Alexis laughing again.

"Lex, stop! I can't breathe," Kate choked out in between laughs. Her face was bright red.

He looked at Emily. "Do you know what's wrong with them?"

Emily cooed and let go of her tiger. She reached up to him.

"Traitor," Alexis whispered as her Dad picked the baby up.

"Lex!" Kate rolled back onto the floor in another laughing fit. "My sides hurt."

"I'm sorry!" Alexis felt even more laughter coming on. She wiped at the tears streaming down her face as she struggled to control herself.

Rick looked down at Emily. "How long have they been doing that? Do you know what they're laughing about?" His last question was a stage-whisper, "Are they high?"

"Ugh, we so are not! I can't believe you would accuse us of being high!" Alexis quickly responded as she and Kate had suddenly sobered.

"Woah! Joke. Don't kill me." He used Emily as a tiny human shield.

Alexis glared at him for several moments before speaking, "Dad, are you busy this weekend?"

"I'm doing an interview Saturday morning, why?"

Kate picked up the stuffed animal and went over to bribe the baby out of his arms. Once she was settled on the couch Alexis spoke again.

"I need help moving."

"Moving? Where? Why?" The concern in his voice was evident.

"Yes. Here. Paige."

"All of my girls are going to be together again!" He threw his arms into the air and did a little happy dance.

"Gram."

"Don't give her any ideas," Castle mock-scolded. "What has Paige done?"

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it, but do you think you can help me move some of the bigger stuff out this weekend?"

"Am I ruggedly handsome?"

"Is that a yes or no..."

"Burned. I thought you loved me, Lex. Maybe I shouldn't come and help you move."

"Dad!" Alexis crossed her arms and huffed at him. "I love you, pleeeeeeeeeasse?"

"I'll be there at noon."


	17. Week 17

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Josh would have gotten to the precinct thirty minutes later.

Notes: I owe this fic to Hallow. I was feeling a little stuck with this story, and we geeked out and came up with this. This is also unedited. Seriously, seriously unedited.

* * *

Detectives Ryan and Esposito were wasting their lunch break in Kate's office playing with a paper football. She shook her head at them and answered her phone. They didn't pay any attention until the end of the phone call. "Are you going to find our babysitter or should I?... Okay, see you later."

"You need a babysitter?" Esposito asked while quickly texting Lanie. "We can do it."

"So could Jenny and I! You know you trust me more, and Lily has been asking to see her for weeks."

"Bro! No. It should be me and Lanie. You already got your hands full with Lily and Jenny is ready to pop. Last thing you need is to babysit."

"Y-"

"Bro, no. I have more experience. It should be me and Jenny."

"Me and Lanie."

"Jenny."

"Javier Esposito, what in the hell was that text about?"

Kate sat back in her seat with her arms folded over her chest.

"They need a babysitter, and I was just telling _Kevin_ here how it should be you and me and watching Emily, cos he's got his hands so full with Lily and Jenny." He took a step toward Ryan.

"And I was just telling _Javier_ here that Lily has been asking to see Emily for weeks, and that Jenny and I would love to watch her," Ryan said stepping closer to Espositio.

"Isn't Jenny due any day now?" Lanie asked coming to stand in between the boys.

"Three weeks. Three weeks to our baby boy," Ryan replied wistfully, and then quickly turning serious, "and I know she wants to see Emily again too."

"Jenny don't need that kind of stress. You shouldn't be volunteering her for stuff."

Kate picked up her phone and started tapping out a text to her husband.

_You should really be in my office right now. They are fighting over who should babysit._

"Hasn't Natalia been sick? Surely you don't wanna risk spreading any germs."

"Lily is in preschool, Ryan, those places are petrie dishes. I'd be more worried about she's bringing home to you and Jenny," Lane responded squaring her shoulders against the Irishman.

Kate picked the phone up and read the message. Who_? You need popcorn? _

_Lanie and Esposito vs. Ryan and Jenny. No popcorn. _She hit send.

"Okay, that was below the belt. Lily has the immune system of freaking Superman, and you know how Jenny is about keeping everything clean. No way in hell my baby has anything to spread."

_You gonna tell them?_

_If they ever let me talk, sure. Right now I can't get a word in._

"It's what kids do, Kevin. They lick stuff. They touch stuff. They spread germs," Esposito said stepping behind Lanie.

"Yeah, but at least my kid doesn't have a cold."

"I have half a mind to smack you right now. She had that cold a week ago. My baby is as healthy as yours is," Lanie shot back.

"I still have more experience."

"Girl you gonna back me up on this or what?" Lanie turned to face her best friend.

"You mean it's finally my turn to talk?"

"It's your office, you can talk whenever," Esposito's statement was accompanied by a shrug.

"Yeah, well the way you three were going at each other I couldn't."

"Whatever girl, just tell us who is babysitting. It's me and Javi right?"

"No," Kate replied smiling.

"YES!" Ryan pumped his fist into the air.

"It's not you either, Irish."

"Ha-ha!" Esposito gave Ryan a Nelson laugh.

"Then who?" Lanie walked over to Kate's desk and leaned on it.

"Alexis." She looked over Lanie at the boys, and scolded them, "And you two. I don't ever want to see that kind of crap again. If you're gonna eavesdrop at least get it right. I did not say _a_ _babysitter_ I said _our babysitter_. Difference. You get paid to detect those things."

"You got it boss." Esposito easily slipped into his military mode, and had to restrain himself for saluting.

"Yeah, sorry Beckett. I guess that's what I get for paying attention to him," Ryan apologized and jerked a thumb at his partner.

"Dude, you did not just say that."

"NO. If the two of you want to continue acting like little girls you can take it right on out the door. Otherwise act your age and get back to work. Your lunch breaks are over."

"Man, how does she do that without even checking her watch," Esposito mumbled as he gathered his trash and pocked the football.

"Clock above the door," Ryan responded as he rolled his trash up in their empty bag.

They filed out and Lanie turned to Kate. "You can't kick me out. So, be honest. You were gonna pick Javi and I right?"

"Lanie, I love you to death, but Alexis is our babysitter," answered. She gave her an apologetic smile and picked her phone back up.

"You don't trust us?"

"Of course I trust you, but Alexis called dibs."

"I'm gonna let it slide this time. Next time you tell Little Castle she can't call dibs." Lanie gave Kate a pointed look and exited the office as well.

Kate pulled the phone up to her ear. "Did you hear any of that?" She chuckled at his response. "No, I know. I can't believe she threatened to smack him. I'll see you in a couple hours." She stopped and waited. "I love you too." She hung the phone up and turned back to her computer to finish up the day's paperwork.

Ryan stuck his head back in the office. "It was me and Jenny right?"

"Get to work." She chucked a pencil at the door and laughed at him as she ducked back out.

When she walked back into the loft that night she was ready to pull her hair out. The boys had continued to pester her about who her favorite really was, and which would be the next babysitter. She made her way around the ground floor looking for Rick, and stopped in his office to lock her gun up. When she came up empty on the downstairs search she went upstairs to check. He was in Emily's room playing with her.

"Hey, did they let you get anymore work done?"

"Those two are worse than some of the girls I went to school with. The nerve of Lanie to accuse us of not trusting her. I was ready to stuff Ryan and Esposito into filing cabinets by the end of the night." She dropped down onto the floor next to him.

"I don't think they approve of us dating."

"I don't either," she laughed and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Would you rather stay in?" He kissed the top of her head and then rested his head against hers.

"Tempting, but no. I'm looking forward to some time alone with this author I know," she half-teased.

"Anyone I've heard of?"

"Nah. He's not that big of a deal. Just a couple of bestsellers here and there, nothing major."

"Mmmm," he responded wrapping an arm around her, "sounds like a decent enough guy I guess. Do you know what his intentions are? Should I have a talk with him?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure his intentions are to get me naked, and maybe into bed."

"Well, then I definitely need to talk to this guy. I'm pretty sure your husband is the jealous type." He threaded his fingers through her hair.

"I know you are," she grinned, lifting her head. She waited until he turned to look at her and then she kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, but it was full of promise. It would've been 'public display of affection' appropriate had it not lasted so long.

"Okay, guys, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to save that for the backseat of the car," Alexis admonished when she found them still kissing over her sister a few minutes later.


	18. Week 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. I don't even own a copy of The Very Hungry Caterpillar. :/

Notes: Story time with Alexis and Emily. Then Kalexis and breakfast. Challah is a braided bread. :)

The review things should be sorted out too. I went back and combined the chapter 15 and 15B documents into one file, so it messed up the reviews a bit, but they should be working now.

* * *

"Who wants to hear a story?" Alexis asked her little sister as she tiptoed back into her room. "You do? Well, it's a good thing I have a story to read to you."

Emily giggled, and watched Alexis intently.

Alexis pulled the book off of her shelf and tossed it over to her bed. She then climbed into the middle of her bead and sat Emily up in the 'V' of her legs. "You ready, Little Bit?"

Emily clapped and wobbled.

"Okay," Alexis whispered as she spread the book open in front of Emily, "In the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf..."

Emily laughed heartily when Alexis poked her finger through the hole in the book. She grabbed at it.

"... ate through two pears..."

Emily giggled as Alexis wiggled her finger around.

"...four strawberries, but he was still hungry!"

Emily clapped, every time Alexis would turn the page she'd reach grab at her finger.

"On Saturday, he ate through one piece of chocolate cake..."

Emily giggled each time Alexis' finger would reappear.

"...and one slice of watermelon. That night he had a stomach ache!"

Emily wobbled and giggled.

"...he was biiiiiiiiig fat caterpillar!"

Emily smacked her hands against the book.

"... he was a beautiful butterfly!"

She gurgled and cooed at the book.

"Encore!" Kate was leaning against the door jamb watching.

"Oh, hey! We tried not to wake anyone up."

"You didn't. I'm always up this early." She came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I won't lie and tell you I didn't get a little nervous when she wasn't in her crib, though."

"I didn't mean to freak you out, she was just awake when I stuck my head in there, so I just borrowed her. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I was thinking about going out for breakfast, you in?" Kate asked as she stroked Emily's hair.

"Of course I'm in. Let me just go get changed."

"I'll get her ready, but I still have to get dressed too, so don't rush." She cooped the baby up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked after Kate stood up.

"Doesn't matter to me, but you get to decide," Kate grinned as she walked away.

"Gee thanks!" Alexis called after as she headed off to her closet to find clothes.

Kate stopped and got Emily dressed, and then placed her in her crib to play while she went and dressed herself. She scribbled a quick note onto a post-it and stuck it to Castle's forehead before slipping out of the room and going to finish getting Emily ready to go. She grabbed Emily's coat and boots and placed them all on the changing table. She spread the coat out and then went to pick up Emily.

"Okay, are you ready for shoes?" Kate made a silly face at the little girl and gently placed her on top of the coat. She picked her right foot and slid it into the shoe.

"Little Veselka okay with you? I can literally taste their challah and blintzes," Alexis asked as she popped into the nursery.

"I don't even know when I last had blintzes," Kate replied as she tugged the little boot onto Emily's left foot.

"I think it's been at least a year for me," Alexis chuckled as she helped Kate slip the little girl into her plum-colored peacoat.

"Thanks, will you grab her hat and mittens for me?" Kate buttoned the little jacket up and picked her up.

"Yeah." Alexis pulled a drawer open on the dresser. "Aww, when did you get this? It's adorable!" Alexis pulled the little knit hat and mitten set out. The knit beanie was a little cupcake; a light brown trim, with a cream colored 'frosting', and pink ball on top. The mittens were cream too, but had little 'sprinkles' on them.

"My dad brought it over last week, he found it at a little shop in Raleigh. He went fishing with his buddies."

"Très doux..." Alexis replied as she walked over to slide the little cupcake onto her sister's head. "I used to always wonder what it would be like to have two doting grandparents. Mom's parents split when she was like six, and her dad lives in like East Narnia or something. Her mom is always like 'Oh, hello red-headed offspring. Is it time for another birthday card already?' I'm glad to have Gram though."

"Lex, you know my dad thinks you're the second coming right?" She held out one of Emily's fists for a mitten.

Alexis slid the mitten on and moved on to the other one before she answered, "Really?"

"Yes, really. He loves you almost as much as I do," Kate answered. "Are you ready to go get breakfast?"

"Yes!" Alexis grinned before grabbing the diaper bag.

"Good, me too." She strapped Emily into her car seat and picked it up. "Lets go then."

Alexis smiled and walked out the door and down the stairs with Kate right behind her. She grabbed the keys to her Dad's Escalade from the hook and pulled the closet door open do she could grab her coat. "I love you too, Kate."

They both bundled up and headed out the door. They made fast work of the drive over to the restaurant, and quickly found themselves tucked into a booth in the back.

"Morning, ladies. What can I get for you to drink?"

"Hot chocolate."

"Me too."

"Do you two know what you want to eat or do you need more time?"

"Can we get a plate of the blintzes with the raspberry sauce?" Alexis answered.

"Sure thing. Will you need anything else?"

"A couple pieces of challah bread," Kate replied.

"Alright, I'll have it out to you soon."

Kate started to say something to Alexis when her phone rang. "Sorry." She picked it up and answered, "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Alexis grinned, "Morning, Dad!"

Kate answered the question he had asked her, "Well that's simple. I put it there... Your forehead seemed as good a place as any... Little Veselka... Okay, we'll see you later."

"What did you put on his forehead?"

"A post-it note," Kate replied and picked up the mug of hot chocolate the waitress put down.

Alexis crinkled her nose. "Why?"

"I told him I was borrowing his daughters. I didn't want him to go into a panic when he woke up," Kate shrugged.

"So, you stuck the note on his forehead... You guys are adorable."

Kate grinned at her and turned to Emily. "What are you all giggles about over there, hmmm?"

Emily laughed and held her arms up.

"Gladly," Kate cooed before unbuckling her and taking her from the car seat.

"I have the cutest sister in the world. I can't get over that hat, I want one."

"I'm sure your dad knows a guy," Kate laughed.

"Probably does. This is gonna sound totally weird, and I don't know how you're going to take it, but you're really good with her. Like _really_ good. I guess it's probably because I never got to see you with Lily when she was little, but... I don't know. I guess I didn't think anyone was great with babies. Does that make any sense to you? It doesn't to me." Alexis picked nervously at are piece of challah.

"You think I'm great with her?"

"I don't know why it surprised me. You do everything 1000 percent. So, yeah. Yes. You're great with her." Alexis looked up at her.

"Thank you, and excluding all those times I chose not to kill your father, she's one of the best things I've ever given that 1000 percent too."

"She's good for you. So is Dad."

"So are you. You keep doing that. Talking like you aren't a member of this family. I don't like it, Lex. In case you forgot, you were in my heart before she was."

Alexis let a tear slide down her face before she got up and went to Kate's side of the booth. She wrapped her arms around Kate, carefully avoiding Emily, and trapped her in a bear hug. "It's moments like these that make me question why I don't call you Mom."

Kate wrapped her free arm around Alexis and hugged her back. "You have a mother, Alexis. I would never try and replace her."

Alexis let her go and quipped, "Yeah, but it's not like she set the bar very high. I'm pretty sure Emily could get over it it's so low."

"Ouch," Kate laughed and brought her arm back to her side.

"I love her, but lets face it. Dad and Gram did all the parenting." Alexis paused for a while and reached across the table for her hot chocolate. She took a sip and lowered her voice, "Do you think maybe we could test it out?"

"Test what out... Thanks," Kate replied as the waitress sat their blintzes down.

"The 'Mom' thing."

Kate dropped her fork. "Y-yeah. Of course."

"Great!" Alexis looked over at her. "Thanks for inviting me out to breakfast... Mom."

Kate smiled at her. "Anytime, Alexis... I didn't think Stockholm Syndrome set in this fast."

Alexis did a spit take right back into her mug. Then she burst into laughter. Once she got her laughter under control she spoke, "Thank you for that. I think it's the best joke I've ever heard, and that moment got way too serious for the breakfast table."

"I think your Dad would be proud of that one."

"He so would."


	19. Week 19

Disclaimer: Not mine,

Notes: It literally came to me in a dream, it feels rushed, and it's also very short. I'm sorry.

* * *

Lanie slammed the door and collapsed onto Kate's couch. She buried her face in her hands, and fell sideways.

"Hey... I'm gonna have to call you back... Nothing like that... See you later." She ended the phone call and leaned forward on her desk.

Lanie uncovered her face and looked over at Kate. "Doc, are you in?"

"What's up Lanie? Need me to go hurt Esposito for you?" She asked as she walked around the side of her desk and came over to perch herself on the edge of the low table in front of Lanie.

"I need you to fix him," she snorted.

"I'm thinking he is long past fixing, what's going on?"

"I can't believe him."

"What happened Lanie?"

"He got me pregnant. That rat got me pregnant. I just got back from Natalia, who, by the way, I was thinking if she ever got a sibling it'd be when she was like five not one. I'mma smack him."

"I don't really think you're a guiltless party in that," Kate said. She narrowly dodged Lanie's hand, and then took off over to the other side of her desk.

"No, get back over here," Lanie hissed sitting up.

"Does he know?" She grabbed her coffee cup and went over to her door.

"Who? Javier? No."

Kate opened her office door. "You should probably not let him know you told me first."

"I'mma smack you too!" Lanie called out after her.

Esposito watched his boss duck into the break room, and made his way carefully over to her office. He spotted Lanie still stretched out on the couch and stuck his head in. "Lanie... you okay?"

"I hate you Javier Esposito," she spat sitting up.

"You hate me? What'd I do?" He backed toward the door.

Kate pulled the door shut behind him and went over to look at the murder board. She perched on the edge of Esposito's desk.

"She's not gonna kill him is she?" Ryan looked up from his file at the loud yelp that came from the closed office.

"Nah. How's Jenny?"

"She's ready to go to the hospital and take the baby out herself."

Kate snorted, "Didn't she make that same threat with Lily?"

"Yep. So Kimosabe, any insights into the case?"

"You've got about an hour there unaccounted for your on your vic, you guys figured out what's going on there?" She placed the mug on the desk.

"Been running that down all morning. This case isn't looking too good."

"You'll get it."

"Thanks, boss. Tell Alexis thanks again for taking Lily to the museum with her."

"

"Yeah- Hang on, sorry," he apologized and reached for his ringing phone, "Ryan..." His voice rose a couple of decibels, "I'm on my way."

"The baby?"

"Yeah." He jumped up and grabbed his coat.

"Go, go, go! You're covered."

'Thanks," he called back over his shoulder as he ducked into the stairwell.

She grabbed her coffee and headed over to Montgomery's office. She knocked lightly.

"Enter," he answered and then looked up to wait. "Don't you have your own office?"

"It's... occupied right now. I just came in to tell you that Jenny went into labor, Ryan went to the hospital."

"Occupied?" Montgomery quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Esposito apparently made a big mistake, so he's getting his beating," she smirked into her coffee cup.

"I don't get paid the big bucks to notice these things, but you obviously disagree with that statement."

"Lanie is pissed about being pregnant again."

"How much longer are you going to leave them in there?"

They heard another door slam open and she looked back at her boss. "About that long," she laughed and left. She went back into her newly empty office and picked the phone up off her desk. She blindly dialed the number and then turned to dig in her filing cabinet.

"Hey... Guess who just made a killing in the office pool? Yours truly... No, both bets. Ryan just left for the hospital... Hello? Are you there?"

"No, I'm here. Emily and I thought you could use some lunch," he answered holding car seat and bag of food out in front of him.

She shut the filing cabinet and dropped the folder onto her desk. "How can I refuse such an offer?"


End file.
